


Vieux Carré

by YollyDelaney2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Jensen, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bookshop, Confusion, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Language, Love, No Cheating Jensen, Normal Girl, Omega/Reader - Freeform, Passionate Sex, Reader Has A Name Here!!!, Romance, Rough Sex, Rut, SPN A/B/O Dynamics, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Smuttish, Sorry Not Sorry, TV star, billie eilish - Freeform, couldn't help it, heat - Freeform, heated, omega - Freeform, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YollyDelaney2/pseuds/YollyDelaney2
Summary: Neither of them expected to walk into each other's world, but when the famous actor Jensen Ackles, a strong, handsome Alpha, walks in a foreign Omega's bookstore, he might just change her whole simple life.





	1. Chapter 1

** **

**Chapter 1**

**A Normal Monday** ** Mornin****g – Or Not?**

** It was a fine spring morning. ** **Yolanda Delaney, or Yolanda Donev (for she was born and grown in Bulgaria), ** **was looking out of h** **er** ** window, thinking about life.**

** _ Vieux Carré_ ** ** _, known more as the French Quarter_ ** ** _ – not a bad place to be_ ** **, ** **the Omega** ** t****h****ought.**

** At the week****days, and mostly the weekends****, ****many**** people crowded into**** the** **Royal Street** **and the**** other**** streets around it to buy expensive** **trumpery, paintings, clothes**** and masks****. Then there were the unusual shops, the cafés and restaurants. The streets were always busy, always full of people. But best of all, th****at**** was the place where most of ****her**** friends now lived.**

** The French Quarter**** was like a small village in the middle of a big city. And in this ****New Orleans’s** **village, ****Yolanda Delaney ****had h****er**** home. H****er** **first American boyfriend**** lived in another part of town. Well, he _was _****her** **boyfriend**** until two years earlier. Then he left h****er**** for a ****woman**** who looked like**** Eva Longoria, but in her early years****. ****Let’s say he had a thing for foreigners.**

** So** **,** ** in the house with the ** **purple ** **front door, ** **Yolanda** **, twenty-** **three** ** years old and single, now lived a strange life with h****er Beta** ** lodger,** ** _Ivan_** **.** ** He was from Russia, yet raised in New Orleans. Ivan knew only twelve words in Russian - how to count from one to ten, greet and say goodbye. He got ten boyfriends in his life, which made it easier for him to learn the decimal numbers.**

** Yes, he was more liberal than Yolanda. But, she got nothing against the modern world she was living in.**

** “** **Hey, can ** **you** ** help me ** **take an ** **important decision?” Ivan walked into the room. He was tall, ** **hazel-eyed ** **man with dirty** ** blond ** **hair and untidy clothes. **

** “****I’m going out with the ****lovely** **Cameron ****tonight****,**** and I want to wear the right T-shirt****.”**

** “****What have**** you**** got****?”** **Yolanda**** asked in her Bulgarian accent****, tr****yi****ng to show**** some**** interest.**

** Ivan pulled on a T-shirt. On the front, an alien was swimming in a sea of blood above the words ** **‘** ** _I Love Blood_ ** ** _’_ ** **.**

** Her facial features twisted in amusement.**

** “There’s** ** this one?** **”**

** “** **Hmm** **,** ** I’m not sure it’s romantic enough** **”** **, Yolanda said thoughtfully.** ** Putting every effort not to imagine Cameron’s face when he sees that shirt.**

** “****Yes… ****M****aybe ****you****’re right****.”** **Ivan ran up the stairs, still talking****,** **“****I know ****you****’ll like this one****!”**

** He came back wearing a second T-shirt. **

** ‘_Take me_** ** _!_ ** ** _,’_ ** ** read the word on the front, in big, black letters.**

** “****Well****,”** **Yolanda**** mumbled**** slowly, ****“W****ill he think ****you****’re looking for true love? I’m not sure that he will****.”**

** “** **Oh, I don’t want h****im** ** to get the wrong idea! OK, just one more** **!”**

** He came down in the last T-shirt. Below little red** ** emoji** ** hearts, it read: ** **‘You’re awesome!’**

** Yolanda showed h****er** ** surprise. **

** “Aaaand we have a winner!”** **S****he ****exclaimed****. ****”****That’s perfect. Well done****, Ivan****!****”**

** “****Tha****aaa****nks****!**** Great****!**** I’m feeling lucky!****”** **Ivan smiled**** excitedly****.**

** He turned and walked proudly upstairs. On the back of the T-shirt, Yolanda could now read: ** **‘** ** _Let’s _ ** ** _fuck_ ** **.** ** ;)’**

** “****Oh, Ivan****,****…****”** **S****he sighed to h****er****self.**

** It was ** **the first day of the working week** **.** ** It was all just beginning.**

** Yolanda walked through the ****crowd of tourists ****and opened the door to h****er book****shop. It was a small ****store**** that sold… well, books.**** A few Marvel and DC comics, too.**** But****,** **s****he never seemed to sell many. Inside, there were few small rooms full of shelves, and every shelf was heavy with books – expensive books, cheap books, large hardbacks and small paperbacks.**

** Yolanda greeted**** Happy****, h****er**** assistant****, who happened to be a Beta, like Ivan****. A s****hort**** man with beard and ****British accent, ****Happy tried to see the best in life. He liked to please people,**** make a lot of jokes,**** but was not very good at selling. In fact, people often thought he was a little strange.** **He wasn’t so bad, though.**** Happy was always there to help Yolanda** **when an Alpha hadn’t been able to accept that she wasn’t interested and had intervened on her behalf. ****S****he’d gotten**** no problem** **in**** know****ing**** him better.**

** She rested her hip against the work desk, eyes scanning the calendar critically. ** **Her heat had already passed few days ago. The strange thing was that it never came so early, neither it was that intense. That's one of the reasons why she was so grateful she had such a boss, but most importantly such a friend as Happy. It wasn’t the best idea for an unmated Omega to go out in the days leading up to their heat mostly because she could attract an unwanted attention.**

** Yet, it could have been worse; Yolanda could have been born twenty years earlier when Omegas were still treated like second rate citizens. Her mother had been born a gorgeous and strong Omega, but she’d made sure to remind Yolanda of how lucky she was compared to ‘back in her day’. It was as if she’d suffered through the same oppression and overlooked the tiny fact that Omega’s still did not have it easy. There were still plenty of Alphas, who thought Omegas should drop everything to cater for their mate, should stay at home to care for the house and pups. There were still some that honestly couldn’t understand why Omegas wanted the right to work and the right to decide who their mate was.**

** Still, times had changed radically and Yolanda was better off for it. Omegas of her generation had the right to study and work; the right to live alone; the right to marry Betas instead of an Alpha who wanted to claim them. Of course, that situation didn’t happen very often, but if it ever presented itself, she’d at least have the right to decide.**

** Yolanda was grateful for the change, like many of the Omegas of her time. She took advantage of the new opportunities and studied all through high school, so she’d have the grades to earn a scholarship. There was no way her parents would have paid for her to go to school so Yolanda needed to make it there herself – and she did. She had accepted her high school diploma proudly. She’d received a full scholarship to several universities in Bulgaria, but chose the one in New Orleans, mostly so she could make her dream come true. To live in America. See a whole different world.**

** Living as a single Omega in a big city had been tough to put it mildly. Alphas here were head strong and arrogant, always believing they knew what you wanted better than you did. There were many that saw you as an easy target and you’d had to tread carefully to ensure none had the opportunity to take advantage of you or overpower you during your most vulnerable time, when your body declared to every living Alpha that you were ripe and ready for a pup.**

** There was only one thing standing in her way; money. The university covered everything from tuition to books and resources but not her accommodation. Sure, Yolanda could take out loans that she could pay off and live at the student residences but that was costly and didn’t even begin to cover all the extra amenities fees she would have to pay just living there. In the end the young Omega had decided it would just be easier to find some work.**

** That’s how she found the job at the bookstore that was between home and school, and split her time as best as she could. Things were tight but she was happy living her dream. She’d made friends with Betas and Omegas though she was hesitant around unfamiliar Alphas, even more around those who hadn’t already claimed a mate. It was unfortunately all too easy to come across one who was all sweet talk until they had an Omega alone and vulnerable. She’d made a promise to herself that she wouldn’t fall for an Alpha, wouldn’t let some controlling Alpha claim you. No, Yolanda was waiting – waiting until she found her mate. Perhaps it was childish to believe in true mates but she’d seen it happen, seen the look on an Alpha’s face as they realized the Omega in front of them truly belonged to them and vice versa. It was the look of total devotion and love, the look of an Alpha promising to themselves to always protect their Omega – that was what you wanted from your mate, what you were waiting for.**

** But that was a thought for another day. Right now, she h** **ad to get to work.**

** “** **Last week we made nothing! In fact, we lost ₤347 on those guidebooks to** ** England.”**

** “Don’t worry, darl** **. Shall I go and get us your favorite cappuccino? Make ** **you** ** feel better?** **“ ** **Happy asked, smiling.**

** As he left for the café** **without waiting for a response, someone came into the shop.**

** Yolanda looked up only to freeze on her spot. For a second she forgot how to breathe; she’d had attractive customers before but none of them could compare to the man in front of her. He was tall and broad, biceps bulging pleasantly beneath his tight button down. The sharpness of his jaw was muted with the five o’clock shadow he sported though it did make the glow of his skin all the more obvious. His dark blond hair, almost brown, was styled impeccably but the shortness of it suited the sharpness of his face. What stood out to her, however, were his eyes; they were hazel in the dim light of the shop, but t** **hey had also their own brightness that screamed kindness and sincerity. His eyes resembled ** **a green legendary forest, which hid a lot of secrets.**

** She breathed in shakily, overwhelmed by the mere sight of the man, looking as if he was in his mid thirties. The girl was struck by his powerful Alpha scent, and immediately her body reacted to him. He was like no Alpha she’d ever scented before, musky and rich. Every breath made she wanted more and her body reacted like never before; heat pooled between her legs and her skin became flushed within seconds. There was an overwhelming desire to launch herself at him, a need to feel his skin against hers and rub her scent into him. It took all her rational thought not to do exactly that.**

** Yolanda** **maintain****ed** **he****r composure****.**

** “** **C****-C****an I help** ** you** **?** **”**

** Well, she _almost_ succeeded.**

** The man breathed in deeply, the hazel depths almost lost in a sea of black in a matter of seconds. He turned his look away from her.**

** “Just looking ‘round.”**

** He murmured to Yolanda, his voice deep and _indifferent_. **

** She frowned at his coldness. Her eyes followed him as he went over to a shelf. He picked out a large, expensive guidebook full of colour photographs.**

** “****That book’s really not good… er****, ****… if ****you****’re thinking of buying it****,”** **Yolanda**** chewed her bottom lip, her eyes falling to the ground as she said, a little nervously.**

** The strange Alpha beamed at that, immediately brightening at the mood.**

** “** **Really?** **”**

** “****Yes, but this one is… very good****,”** **S****he said, picking up one of the smaller books from h****er**** desk. ****“****I think the writer really has been to**** England****.****”**

** ”Interesting.”**

** There was a little voice in the back of Yolanda’s mind that was urging her to find out his name but it was overpowered by the elation she felt in his presence. His scent alone was the best thing she’d ever smelt and every nerve in her body felt like it had been hot wired.**

** Suddenly, Yolanda noticed something** ** pretty disturbing** ** on the small screen on h****er** ** desk.**

** “****Just a minute, please****,”** **S****he ****whispered, controlling her trembling voice****. ****Sh****e walked to the back of the shop towards a c****u****stomer who was hiding between two lines of shelves.**

** “****Er****,****… excuse me****…**** sir****,”** **S****he said to the man.**

**_ Such a repulsive aroma is coming from this Alpha... I must be careful._ **

** **

** Those thoughts quickly vanished at the sight of the Alpha towering above her. He was looking down at her expectantly, a leering grin on his face that made Yolanda uneasy.**

** “** **Yes?** **”**

** “** **Bad news** **.” **

** S**h**e shifted her balance from foot to foot.**

** “Huh?”**

**“****We’ve got a camera in this part of the shop****.**** I saw ****you**** put that book down**** you****r trousers,****”** **Yolanda told him****, coyly****.**

** “** **What book?** **”**

** The eerie look on his face ****made her swallow down the instinct to call for help. The last thing ****Yolanda**** wanted was to draw ****the handsome man’s ****attention to ****he****rsel****f, no ****matter how terrified ****she**** w****as**** in that moment. Besides, ****she’d ****handled Alphas**** worse than that skinny man****; ****she**** could handle one overeager country dog that was getting a whiff of fresh meat**.

** Yolanda**** took a deep breath, answering politely**, **“****The one down ****you****r trousers****.”**

** “****I haven’t got any book down my trousers****.”** **The thief**** pressed, raising a hand to push away some loose strands of ****he****r long hair****, “Although, I might have something else down there.”**

** “You got five seconds before I stick your head _down there_,” A husky voice snarled interrupting him, “_Ten_ before I call the cops.”**

** The thief tensed, head turning to the sound of her beautiful hero’s agitated voice. She watched as the two Alphas glared at each other, unsure as to how that would play out. Yolanda’d seen other Alphas fight each other over Omegas but she never dreamed that it would happen to her. The idiot seemed to be weighing his odds of winning against her savior and it didn’t look good for him. Her hero looked lethal, green eyes ablaze with rage; now so much closer, she could see just how defined the muscles on his biceps were. ****Sensing the thief’s hesitance, Yolanda’s hero bared his teeth in a** **silent snarl and took a threatening step closer. The smaller Alpha was smart enough to recognize defeat and gave her the book before backing off and out of the store in a hurry. **

** Suddenly, her hero filled in the space between them, stopping until there was hair width between their bodies. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and the instinct to bare her neck to him hit her quick and hard.**

** “I was thinking of stealing one, too, but now I’ve changed my mind.”**

** Yolanda’s ears could only hear the sound of his voice. The words were muffled by her inner one,**

**_ Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._ **

** She looked up at him, neck craning in order to look him in the eyes.**

** “W-What?”**

** He was gazing at her intently, his green eyes darkening as a gust of wind disrupted the air. He inhaled deeply, her scent hitting him. He took a step closer, trapping Yolanda against the shelves; he leant down until his nose brushed against the crook of her neck to drag in another deep breath. She shivered as his lips brushed against her skin delicately, heat pooling between her thighs. Without thinking, Yolanda tilted her head to the side baring her throat to him in submission, wanting nothing more than to feel his teeth sinking into her skin _to claim_.**

** “ ‘S hard to control…”**

** As the last word rolled off of his kissable lips, he reached out, his hands pulling her to him and locking around her waist. The warmth from his body melted into her small one, heating her skin until she felt flushed and needy. Heat flared in Yolanda’s belly as her arousal grew, panties beginning to dampen with slick.**

** Panic filled her with the unknown feeling. It was enough to pull her out of her daze. She was confused by hew own actions and scared by the intensity of her desire for that Alpha stranger. **

**_ What the Hell is going on? I’d never acted this way before, not even during my heats. _ **

** The clearing of Happy’s throat brought him back to reality. He ****turned around in a split second****,**** protecting Yolanda like a shield** **from the Beta, who seemed like a second threat to him. He**** snarle****d, ****nostrils flar****ing**** as he breathed and his jaw tightened as he stared down the smaller man.**

** “_Off!” _He growled.**

** Happy froze and turned to Yolanda with wide eyes, clearly having no idea what to do. Yolanda’d never discussed her dynamic with him and he had never asked if she had a mate. She wasn’t sure what she would have done in his position, faced with the strongest Alpha around, and she certainly didn’t blame him for stepping away cautiously, hands high in surrender. Happy gave her one last apologetic look before disappearing somewhere far, but the same time close in the store.**

** “I-I,**—”

** “I shouldn’t have came here,” She heard him grumble, his head falling down, his tensed back still facing her, “_Damn it_…”**

** She seemed to only be able to breathe in his scent, and it was intoxicating.**

** Yet, not enough to satisfy her.**

** “What’s your name?” The voice that left her throat sounded nothing like her.**

** “I have to go.”**

** **

**Couldn't help myself. He's so...DADDY!♥♥♥♥♥**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First Kiss – Last Kiss?**

** Tuesday. The day after he left just like he came – with the single ring of the door’s bell. **

** Yolanda felt empty. **

** _ He’s gone_ ** **, She thought to herself, her eyes watering for the thousandth time today. Yolanda couldn’t sleep the night. The thought of never seeing him again killed her. It broke her just a little to think that an Alpha had reduced her to a crying mess.**

** Ivan had said in the morning how pitiful she sounded, like a kitten mewing, and that it tugged at his heartstrings.**

** She had told him what happened back at the shop, and all he did was pat her head and give her an encouraging, friendly advise, _“Just wait and see.”_**

** Yolanda felt selfish and miserable not asking him about his date. She had already been working the time she realized her lapse.**

** “Here’s your cappuccino, darl.” Happy said brightly, as he pulled Yolanda out of her mind wandering. She hadn’t spoken to him since yesterday, but apologized for the embarrassing scene. He waved it off with a simple wink.**

** “Thanks…”**

** “Come now, you don’t have to be like that. Besides, I wouldn’t stand against a famous Alpha like him,” Happy mused, his eyes shining. “At least, I think he was. He seemed pretty familiar. I’m sure he’s starring in a sitcom.”**

** She chuckled softly and nodded, forcing the tears back that threatened to fall. **

** “Sure, yeah. He could have been even a rockstar, who knows.”**

** Happy shrugged slightly and shook his head as he finished his coffee in three sips. ** **“Right … Another one?”**

** “Yes. No. You know what, let’s go crazy! I’ll buy us orange juice!”**

** Five minutes later, Yolanda left the café and hurried back to the bookshop with the orange juice. But, as she turned the corner, she walked straight into a man’s hard body. The orange juice exploded with the collision, splashing them both.**

** “Shit, I-I’m so sorry, I…”**

** Verinoca’s voice died off as she saw the person who she thought she would never see again. The Omega forgot all about the juice, instead eyes focused on the one whose cocoa scent had haunted her the last 24 hours. His eyes were cast down on his white shirt, completely oblivious to the Omega before him. There were bags under his eyes that hadn’t been there yesterday, and a small part of her selfishly hoped he’d missed her as much as she did him.**

** “Fuck…” Her aroma sneaked through the one of the orange and hit him. He immediately lifted his eyes and focused on you.**

** Meeting his sight again felt like coming to America for a second time. But, everything had it’s dark side, so was the Alpha before Yolanda. **

** “I-I live across the street… You c-can wash at my house,” She finally mumbled an offer.**

** It was a risky decision, inviting an Alpha into in Omega’s home, yet he was the one who ran from her. Somehow, she felt safe and sure with him. Her instincts were pushing her to take that risk.**

** Yes, she was completely certain about her determination. _Completely_ out of her mind.**

** He didn’t even pretend to refuse. The mysterious stranger simply nodded and made a gesture for her to lead.**

** They walked side by side towards Yolanda’s house. When the silence became too much, she spoke up:**

** “Don’t mind the chaos. I live with the real Tasmanian Devil.”**

** They both were surprised by her sudden humor. **

** _ Where this courage came from?_ **

** Some more steps and they reached the door.**

** “Come in. I’ll just…”**

** The house was in a terrible mess. Yolanda ran inside and kicked gently some shoes under the stairs. She threw away an old pizza box and tried to hide some dirty plates.**

** _ I’ll kill Ivan!_ **

** “Told ya - the Tasmanian Devil.”**

** Her lips curled, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. She was watching him patiently, fighting the tense atmosphere with all her might.**

** He just looked around, smelling the air. No wonder searching for another Alpha’s scent. His face showed nothing. _Like usual_. **

** “The bathroom’s upstairs and there’s a phone on the desk in the room next to it… _if you need such_,” She pointed towards the stairs and left him,** **the crinkle deepening with uneasiness on her brow.**

** _ Did he lose his tongue back on the street? He acted so brave, so manly and Alpha in the bookshop. I find no reason for his odd, silent behavior, _ ** **She pondered on him a few more minutes before she heard him coming down.**

** She didn’t expect to see the Alpha standing there with his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants and a half unzipped jacket, showing part of his tanned, sun-kissed chest, the leather hanging on his broad shoulders, clutching and showing his muscles at the smallest move. **

** **

** _ God, he looked amazing – why did he have to look so damn gorgeous? Why couldn’t he, for once, look like a slob instead of runway ready?_ **

** The Alpha shifted uncomfortably. **

** “I, erm, wanted to say sorry for my behavior. I wasn’t on my right mind, and I think I frightened you and your colleague a bit. That’s why I came back to your street again, in attempt to apologize. I acted like a full jackass.”**

** He flashed a charming, hopeful smile, and Yolanda felt her cheeks flush a bit. She was practically swooning, already smitten with him.**

** “Want some friendship… I-I mean fresh juice?” She shook her head, scolding herself for being such an awkward person.**

** “Uuuh...” He tilted his head aside, as the tension in his shoulders began to fade.**

** “Coffee? Water?”**

** “No, but thanks.”**

** “Something to eat… an old pizza?” She jerked her thumb out towards the kitchen.**

** _Yolanda!_**

** He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sideways. Undoubtedly, unsure of how to refuse in another way.**

** She bit her bottom lip, debating silently on offering something else, which would keep him longer with her, but the look he gave Yolanda left no room for argument. Nodding meekly, the Omega took her time to gaze at him.**

** Even from his side profile, she could see that the lines of anguish around his eyes far outweighed those from laughter or smiling. Yolanda wondered what had happened to the Alpha to make him so sad.**

** “Got somethin’ on my face?”**

** Her whole face burned in flames of shame at being caught staring. **

** “Sorry. I just…” Yolanda bit her lip, wondering if she dared ask him for his name. _Again_. “Wondered about… _something_.“**

** She didn’t, afraid of losing him.**

** He looked straight into her eyes. In that moment she saw his forest eyes darken like a green leaf during Autumn. He swallowed tightly, eyes skimming down her body. His jaw clenched into a sharp line.**

** “Appreciate your help,” He said softly, eyes still focused on her.**

** “You’re very welcome.” Yolanda wanted to say more, but she couldn’t find the words. “And, I’d like to say,” She continued, _finally_, “You’re charming. It’s my only chance to say it. Probably, you’ll never visit my shop again.”**

** She couldn’t meet his eyes, embarrassed by the words that just left her mouth. Yolanda heard him sigh out but she refused to look at him. She heard his footsteps on the tiles; saw his shadow as it fell over her.**

** “Why do ya think so, beauty?”**

** The Omega simply looked at her shabby, old shoes, fingers fiddling with the hem of her stained with juice shirt. As she peeked up at him, a shy smile stretched on her red lips. **

** His eyes brightened.**

** “B-Beauty?” She laughed quietly.**

** He chuckled along with her and bent to murmur in her hair, “You remind me of the Disney Belle; so innocent and so European.” He prompted curiously, “And that accent… where are you from _exactly_?”**

** Her brows raised up at his gentle, honest comment, forehead wrinkling in amazement. **

** “B-Bulgaria.”**

** “Such a big loss for _Bulgaria_.” **

** The compliment threw her out the window. She blinked, feeling her throat dry and mind practically go blank as he stared down at her while his body was pressed in every possible way to hers. The way her country’s name rolled off his plump, luscious lips made it even harder for her to breathe.**

** “What’s your,—“**

** As Yolanda was about to risk and ask for his name, he growled and cut her off by the only thing she didn't expect.**

**_ His lips_****, as he roughly crashed them to hers in a deep, longing kiss, his large body caging her between him and the wall**.

** To say it felt as if a ton of bricks had been dumped on her would be a great understatement. But, being the masochist she was, Yolanda would gladly have the weight of the bricks of the realization.**

** A shuddering gasp left her mouth. Yolanda’s lips which were fierce against each other's, kissing hungrily and passionately as they both feverly tried to explore as much as they could of each other, teeth biting and tongues licking. She tried to bring herself closer to him, creating friction between them which earned him a low snarl, but he wouldn't let go of her hands pinned above her head, which made her whimper gently. He only grinned into the kiss. The Alpha felt like a starving man finally having found what he was looking for, and the Omega was shaking slightly, but it was all from how overwhelmed she was. No other Alpha made her feel the pure bliss she felt with him. All of her emotions were pouring out and she didn't care to think about anything, but his lips on hers, despite how much her lungs screamed for air. She was also too stunned to comprehend what was happening.**

** He pulled away, _sadly_, just as Yolanda had started relaxing into the kiss, and looked down at her with a softly raised eyebrow, as if he was expecting the girl to say something. But, she was only staring at him almost in shock. _Why_, she didn't know, especially after everything awkward that happened.**

** He smirked softly.**

** “Name’s Jensen, beauty.” He leaned closer, so that his nose was brushing with her own, licking his lips. _Jensen, Jensen, Jensen._ “What’s yours?”**

** “Call me Yolly,” She actually caught herself saying it much more smoothly than she had imagined, especially with all her nerves high to the sky, and _Jensen_ here just ended up laughing as he shook his head.**

** “That’s your full name, _beauty_?” Jensen asked in a softer voice, less teasing and more rough than before.**

** “Yolanda.”**

** He smiled at her and rested his forehead against hers.**

** “Yo-lan-da,” He licked his lips, tasting her name on them, ”_Yolanda_.”**

** He growled, his eyes having visibly darkened as he stared at her hungrily.**

** At the worst possible time, steps sounded beyond the purple door.**

** “No, no, no! It’s my lodger! There’s no excuse for him, I’m sorry!” She whispered in a weak voice. He shook his head with a chuckle, kissing her cheek.**

** Ivan walked strode inside and straight past them upstairs to his room. Betas were indeed oblivious to everything that happened around them.**

** “Gonna take a shower,” He called over his shoulder. “Then I’m going to tell you a story that you won’t believe…”**

** “Ivan is a kind Beta,” Yolanda shrugged slowly, and Jensen’s strong hold on her wrists loosened, giving her a small nod. “And, he’s into men,” ** **She said. A giggle escaped her lips at the sight of his widened eyes. **

** Unexpectedly, a few seconds later when his shocked face melted into soft one, he brought his free hand up and cupped her cheek. **

** “Don’t you ever stop smiling,” His voice was husky as his full lips brushed past Yolanda’s when he gave her that very same and very turned-on look.**

** She bit on her lip, shifting in her place out of habit, but Jensen took hold of her hip with one hand, his fingers digging into the soft flesh there as he pushed Yolanda against the wall with his own hips.**

** “Going somewhere, _beautiful Yolanda_?” He whispered in her ear, kissing her jaw this time** **.**

** His hand moved to her thigh to wrap it around his waist.**

** “Alpha…” She heard herself moan in a breathless voice the moment he buried his face in the crook of her neck.**

** Everything went still. Silence filled the whole place.**

** Her eyes snapped wide open when Jensen pushed himself away, jumping almost ten feet away from her. **

** “’M not doing this to you, ‘Mega, it’s a mistake. Not and to _you_…” **

** His words made Yolanda feel as if a bucket of ice cold water was poured on her.**

** “What?” Her voice was lost somewhere in the sound of his retrieving steps.**

** The door slammed shut after him, the telltale sign that it had been all just a mirage and Jensen didn’t exist. At least, Yolanda wanted to believe so. She _hardly_ wished Jensen, _her Alpha_, hadn’t left her.**

** _ My Alpha…_ **

** **

** Fresh, hot tears spilled over her flushed face.**

** “Jensen!”**

** She didn’t look back once she’d ran to the door and wrenched it open. Yolanda could feel Ivan coming downstairs, hot on her tail outside. **

** She ran down the street with an uninhibited grace, seemingly oblivious to the pouring rain and the coldness. **

** A hand wrapped around Yolanda’s elbow and turned her to the owner.**

** “Let me free, Ivan! I need to find him!” She fought to keep the tears from her eyes. But, Ivan couldn’t be fooled for he saw the sore desperation in them.**

** “Find who, Yolanda!? Have you lost your mind!”**

** “Jensen! He’s my Alpha, Ivan! Jensen is _my Alpha_!”**

** She swatted his hand away and turned around. Only to run face first into him when he appeared in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her on place.**

** “Calm yourself down! You’ll tell me about him once we get home.”**


	3. Chapter 3

** **

**Chapter ** **3**

**A Tool ** **–** ** A Friend** **?**

** **

** A week had passed since... _the incident_. Needless to say it had been the worst week of Yolanda’s life, and not only because of her heavy heat. There was a constant ache in her chest and belly, a dull throb that wouldn’t fade no matter what she tried. At the beginning, Yolanda had been able to ignore it, but the longer she was apart from him, the worse it became and the harder it was to ignore. Ivan and Happy were just as clueless, her lodger flitting around worriedly and annoying her to no end. Yolanda knew he meant well, but the constant questions and attempts to make her feel better only made it worse.**

** The only one who could fix it was… _Jensen_.**

** She hated the little voice in the back of her mind that whispered, _Need him. Alpha. Jensen. _Yolanda would had just sold her soul to the Devil if needed, only to get rid of it.**

** _ Jensen_ ** ** – her heart clenched just at the memory of his name. She had honestly thought he’d be different. Sure, he smelt unlike any other Alpha she’d ever encountered. Perhaps, the romantic and dreamy side in her took over, made her believe that she could be a mate to him? That had to be it, because what sort of true mate would leave his Omega like that?**

** Three more days passed before she finally realized something was changing in her. At first, Yolanda noticed how tired she felt; it was constant, like a cloud of dreariness following her, weighing her down. The early morning shifts at the store felt like a death sentence and it was becoming harder and harder to get there in time. She’d fallen asleep in the middle of a lecture and woken disorientated as the lights flooded the lecture theatre. **

** It didn’t occur to her that the painstaking exhaustion taking over her body might have had something to do with the absence of the person, who haunted her mind. It didn’t occur to her that it was her body’s way of protesting the loss of the Alpha she had met. She continued to trudge through work and university with depleted energy and slowly her enthusiasm for life started to fade. The only relief she had was at night when she could give her body what it craved and slept like the dead until that started to be affected. **

** Two weeks had gone before Yolanda actually realized that not only she was exhausted permanently but it was that much harder actually getting to sleep. Her body was run down, hanging on by a thread; dark circles hung under bloodshot eyes and she thought constantly about bed. When she woke, it was to a clenching stomach and waves of nausea so powerful she could barely make it to the bathroom in time to throw up last night’s dinner.**

** It seemed like a vicious cycle, one she didn’t know how to break. She knew there were people worried – Ivan, Happy, who hovered cautiously every time she stepped into the bookshop, convinced she would collapse the moment he looked away. Their mollycoddling made her defensive, mistaking the concern for pity.**

** “Darl, can you come here for a second?” Happy called from the front of the shop.**

** Yolanda blew a piece of hair away from her face and put the five dictionaries she was carrying on a wrong shelf. She swept her sleeve across her sweaty forehead tiredly. Happy was sitting in the chair at the small desk, his brows pinched together as he watched a very high man opposite him.**

** A quick sniff confirmed her suspicion that he was an Alpha. Surprisingly though, he didn’t make her nose wrinkle with distaste as was her reaction those last weeks when she came across an Alpha. There was something familiar to his scent, warm and welcoming but it was mixed with too much sweetness for it to really appeal to her.**

** Yolanda realized he was waiting for a response to something he had said, and she blushed, forcing a weak smile.**

** “Sorry, can you repeat that?”**

** The Alpha frowned, eyelids narrowing sympathetically. **

** “My name’s Jared Padalecki,” He reached a hand out.**

** She couldn’t help but flinch back reflexively though she knew he meant no harm. His eyes frantically searched every inch of Yolanda’s face as if to examine her health.**

** “I need to talk with you, Yolanda. It’s emergency.”**

** Yolanda tensed as she heard her name coming from him. _How come that stranger knows my name?_**

** “Who are you?” She asked, stepping away, feeling a little self-conscious before a man she barely knew.**

** The Alpha, _Jared_, was quiet for a good amount of seconds, pondering, before he said, “I’m… Jensen’s best friend.”**

** _ Jensen…_ **

** _ Best friend!?_ **

** In that instant, Yolanda’s whole world came crumbling around her. She stared at him in shock, mouth falling open. The Omega wanted more than anything to tell Jared how badly she missed his friend, how the simple scent of him could calm her nerves and that blissful feeling of rightness… In that very moment Yolanda knew she’d been missing him. All she wanted was to ask Jared where was Jensen, find him and forget the past weeks.**

** But she couldn’t. She _didn’t_.**

** Yolanda flinched away, the memory of Jensen’s abandonment still fresh. Knowing that man before her was his best friend felt like adding salt to an open wound, and she wasn’t sure she could handle that right now. Her arms curled protectively around her as if that could shield her from the pain. All it did make Jared look at her more pityingly.**

** She shook her head, tears burning the back of her throat. **

** “I don’t know him,” Yolanda croaked, raising her chin defiantly. “Go. _Away_!”**

** “Yolanda, just let me explain the situation,…” He tried _desperately_.**

** She had to get away from there; she wasn’t sure she was strong enough to resist the urge to listen to the _lies_ that man was about to tell her. **

** _ He is just a piece in Jensen’s sick chess game. I can’t trust him_ ** **, She convinced herself.**

** With a burst of energy, she bolted past the Alpha before he could even blink. Yolanda ignored the cries of protest from Jared and the sound of her name as she used the heavy crowd of tourists on the street to her advantage and slipped amongst the masses until she blended in. She weaved through the crowd, running straight to the purple door, which leaded to her safety.**

** She leaned against the other side of the door, and slid down it, clenching fists to her sides in an effort not to cry.**

** “I know you’re in there. Yolanda.”**

** An undeniable shock and panic washed over her at Jared’s voice. Good thing was the door could lock itself.**

**“He left me,” Yolanda slurred, not quite aware of what actually she was saying**,** “There’s nothing else to be said.”**

** “He’s _hurt_; emotionally… and _physically_,” Jared said quietly.**

** She suppressed the urge to snap at him. **

** “_Good,_” ** **The Omega regretted it as soon as the word left her mouth. She felt tears welling in her eyes but it was like she had no control over the emotions that were holding her in their tight grasp, and couldn’t stop them from spilling over. **

** Yolanda heard him sigh, and wondered why he was still there.**

** “Jay didn’t send me, you know. He doesn’t even know I’m here.”**

** Air catched in the back of her throat and for a second she forgot how to breathe. Yolanda stared at the stairs in a mixture of surprise and puzzlement, unable to believe what she’d just heard.**

** “Why are you d-doing this?” She stuttered out.**

** He shifted from foot to foot outside.**

** “Because I care about both of you and I want to help,” He pressed. “Would you let me in, now?”**

** She pursed her lips, considering on taking the right choice. **

** Yolanda stood up and turned the knob, so she could open the door. There her Alpha’s best friend stood; large and proud. If it had been anyone else, she might’ve been frightened at the sight of such an imposing character blocking her only exit… but she’d come to realize Jared was nothing more than a gentle giant with the elegant and fancy look of a celebrity. A person with such doggo eyes couldn’t bring any pain or evil.**

** Yet, she had _voluntarily_ let Jensen inside her home** **.**

** Sighing, she gestured to him to come in and moved aside. He offered her a tight-lined smile, leaving slight dimples at his cheeks, when he came in. **

** He was the second Alpha crossing her doorstep. She didn’t want it to turn into habit.**

** Jared followed her silently as she headed down the hallway, towards the living room.**

** “Speak before I change my mind.”**

** She furrowed her brows and folded her arms across her chest as she waited for him to spill everything he had to say out.**

** “Jay’d been in coma for about two weeks now,” He started, putting that important puzzle piece into place.**

** She shuddered at the horrific information, eyes clouding over with worry and dread. The Omega was ready to pounce on Jared and beg him to take her to her Alpha.**

** “How!? Where!?” Yolanda stalked towards him, fire simmering in her chest. “Jansen! I wanna see him! My Alpha!”**

** “Car accident, not far from your lodging, where he ended T-boned on his driver’s seat. We were lucky doctors acted fast and saved him. They’d put a chest tube in to drain the fluid around his lungs. They done an x-ray of it and his head, but there’s nothing you should worry about. Honestly, no one believed Jay was able to return to normal life after such a crash. He's completely fine, without a single fracture.”**

** Her head fell back as she swallowed, “Two weeks ago, you say…”**

** That whole time neither of them had been to blame. Had she never said ‘_Alpha_’ and stopped him from running away, things could had been different. Jensen could had been sound.**

** Yolanda dropped to the ratty, old couch and buried her face into her hands**.

** “This is too much.”**

** She snorted dryly at the ridiculousness of it all; the power one little word had over two lives. But, how could she knew? There had been no way of finding him.**

** The couch dipped next to her. **

** “He asked about you the moment he woke up. That happened yesterday and it was the first thing he said. Since then I was trying to find you at the bookshop, which was closed at the time. Then I remembered him mumbling something about a purple door. That’s how I ended up in front of it.”**

** He leaned over to reach the pitcher on the coffee table and poured an empty glass with fresh water. **

** “You don’t seem well, either,” He noted, concerned. “You must be missing him?”**

** She thankfully took the drink from his hand with a sad smile, nodding.**

** “_Obviously_…”**

** After restless days of not knowing what had happened, the truth didn’t make her feel any better. In fact, all Yolanda done was sitting there, thinking about all the ‘what if’s’. What if she had never said anything, which would disturb him? What if she’d been faster and stopped him from going? What if he had never came to the bookshop?**

** “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now,” She admitted in a small voice. Yolanda fiddled with her glass as she spoke, mind running a thousand miles per hour, “I never thought I’d hear anything about him again and I didn’t think he’d have actual****ly a rational**** reason for not coming back. What if he doesn’t…” The Omega trailed off, each unresolved issue weighing on her like a tonne of bricks**.

** The stress was a crushing weight on her chest. Yolanda didn’t know what her next step would be; whether Jensen liked to see her or not? **

** “I don’t think a visit is a great idea at the moment,” Jared said and added quickly, “Why don’t you wait a few more days till he gets better? I’ll be making some sort of a small party in his honor with friends from the cast. You could be his surprise present.”**

** _ Cast!?_ **

** **

** “Surprise present?” **

** Jared opened his mouth to retract his statement but Yolanda beat him to it, “A-are you sure? I mean,” She looked down and swallowed, fingers tapping nervously the glass, “I’m not exactly – I don’t think – I don’t think he’ll be happy to see me there. Also, I won’t be _very_ comfortable being around people I don’t know.”**

** Suddenly, he snorted.**

** “Believe me, they will be fond of you. If not, which I’m sure won’t happen, I’ll bring back the Apocalypse both Dean and I… Err, nevermind,” Yolanda felt herself relaxing at Jared’s goofiness and even managed to return a small smile. Of course, that didn’t last long… “As to Jensen, you will be the one who matters the most to him,” He pointed out. ”The day you two met, all he did was talk about you. He’s never been like this. Not even with his fiancée.”**

** _ Fiancée!?_ **

** “He’s engaged?” She sounded as if Jared had slapped her.**

** He closed his eyes instantly, fully intending on digging himself a hole where he could hide from her. Jared grumbled and** **dragged a hand down his face. **

** Yolanda could feel the blood draining from her, stiff as a board. She wondered when Jared’d been planning on telling – _if _he’d been planning on telling her.**

** _ How did my day end up like this? _ **

** **

** She stood up, hands rubbing the bare skin of her arms. She moved around the couch, stepping back when Jared took a step towards her. The pain on his face wasn’t hard to be seen. **

** Heaven ‘n Hell, that was messed up!**

** “I’m not going anywhere. Not after a** ** taken ** **Alpha,” She told him quietly, silently hoping her voice wouldn’t crack. “Thank you for your concern, but I’m better off like that; living the American dream, got my job, friends and university. There’s nothing I want to change** **,** **” She said, not wanting to be rude.**

** Truth is, she _do wanted_ to change one thing – the loneliness in her heart.**

** “Man, I’m sorry Yolanda, I really am, but I can’t help the facts.” He lowered his eyes guiltily. “Jay is like a brother to me, and I know when he’s happy and when he’s not. My opinion is that he was wasting his time with her, with Danneel. She just wasn’t his true Omega, wasn’t his true love, and everybody could see that.”**

** Hope lighted her heart.**

** “Why do you talk in past tense?” Yolanda curled her toes in her shoes, impatient to hear what she selfishly presumed could be the reason.**

** “Because they’re separated.”**

** Jared looked outside the window,** **his face relaxing at the thought. He was lighter than his best friend, less… _burdened_. **

** _ Is this real, or is he a figment of my imagination? Am I really leading a conversation with an… actor? Evidently, everything points that way – the way he looks, the way he talks, the mention of his ‘cast’…even his name sounds familiar. But, he’s here! In my horrendous home! Spending his precious time explaining to a normal, broke girl, who’s not even an American, how his friend had suffered. Above that, Jared is trying to get me together with Jensen! My Alpha!_ **

** “He’s probably gonna brake up with me, as well. Promised him I’d keep my mouth shut.”**

** “I-I’m not his Omega, either,” She muttered, and the frown returned to Jared’s face as he looked back at her. Yolanda** **immediately regretted the statement as her head swam with the headache that had pervaded her cells. **

** Jared watched her for a moment, the crease in his forehead dipping even further.**

** “You’re even lying like him! How could you not be Jay’s mate?”**

** Yolanda turned away, barely standing on her shaking legs. **

** “Do you feel him as your mate?” Jared asked honestly. She contemplated her own answer – that tall man was pretty much a stranger, despite the few hours they both spent. But, there was also something about him that made her trust him. He made her feel as secure as Jensen, even if it was in an entirely different way. Jared was something like Ivan and Happy to her.**

** “I never wanted an Alpha. I’ve been only with Betas. But, _he _ is… there’s something that drags me to him, like puppet strings.” She shrugged, heart dancing at the melody of her own words. They brought her slight joy. “It sounds stupid, like some trashy romance novel.”**

** “If you want Jay, if you feel like he’s yours, despite it being _a trashy romance_; don’t hold back.” His eyes were focused on hers, and she blinked at him. “He _needs_ you. He’s always needed someone. And, I can’t imagine he’s been good to himself in all this shit.” A smile tugged at his lips. “No one knows him like I do.” The smile on his face remained, the softest expression she’d seen on anyone in over a decade.**

**“Get some rest, and tell me what’s your decision. I’m gonna leave you my number, and will be waiting for you to call me. Don’t give it to anyone, ‘kay?**”

** While talking, Jared took the paper and the pencil that had laid on the table. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Forgotten Promise – Forgotten Mate?**

** By the time Saturday rolled around, Yolanda’d forgotten all about her promise to Ivan. When an insistent knock on her bedroom’s door woke her, he was the last person she expect to see so early in the morning.**

** “Why aren’t you ready?” He demanded, taking her hand in his and rushing her downstairs.**

** Yolanda rubbed her eyes and shuffled after him to the kitchen. **

** “Why are you here at nine in the morning? It’s Saturday,” She yawned.**

** Ivan flicked on the kettle and rummaged through the cupboards for two mugs. **

** “Dude, it’s the day!”**

** He turned to her excitedly, a mug in each hand but his smile faded into a pout when she stared at him blankly.**

** “Seriously? We spoke about this, like, five days ago!” Ivan snapped and turned his back to her.**

** She scratched her head while he scooped a generous helping of sugar into each mug. **

** “Jared! Oh, no!” Panic slowly crept through her head, and she finally woke up.**

** Ivan huffed, turning back and leaning against the counter. ** **“Forgot I had called him instead of you?” He rolled his eyes. “Go shower while I make you some breakfast.”**

** “But,…” She tried to protest.**

** “Nope – shower, now!” He commanded teasingly, pointing to the hallway. “You stink.”**

** Yolanda grumbled underneath her breath and flipped him off as she shuffled from the room, too tired to argue. To make him suffer for waking her so early, she took her time in the shower enjoying the warmth of the spray. **

** Her only plan was to figure out what to do about Jensen. The thought of seeing him again made her barely step on the floor. Yolanda felt like flying to the hour when she would see him. Hear him, smell him... What stopped her? _Doubt_. Doubt flooded her mind, had made her hesitate as she held her phone in hand, finger hovering over the call button on Jared’s number. Doubt that Jensen would want anything to do with her after he had realized what kind of a girl -- not a woman, but a fragile girl, -- Yolanda was. A man, _an Alpha_, like him deserved someone better.** **She wasn’t of importance. Yolanda was just herself; a shy, awkward Omega that knew more about romance novels, myths, history and art, than relationships with Alphas. _Famous_ Alphas.**

** Ivan had seemed like the rightest person to help her out. Until he told Jared both Yolanda and him would be present at the event. **

** Ivan’s days were numbered.**

** By the time Yolanda emerged from her bedroom, a plate of toast and a hot cup of cappuccino were waiting for her. **

** “Thanks** **, grandma’** **.” ** **She** ** joked, sitting onto** ** the counter** **.**

** Ivan** ** rolled h** **is** ** eyes and flicked through h** **is** ** phone. “Hurry up and eat; we need to leave in ten minutes at the latest if we ** **don’t want to be late for the brunch** **.”**

** “** **Doesn’t matter anyyway** **.” **

** He ** **gave ** **her** ** an icy look.**

** “****Jensen will be there,”** **H****e reminded ****Yolanda****.**

_ ** As if she didn’t know already.** _

** She** ** perked up, clicking ** **he** **r fingers** **. ** **“Oh** **,** ** right –** ** and it wasn’t at all Jared’s plan** **.”**

** Ivan** **’s face twisted into disgruntled amusement. **

** “Ugh, I still can’t beli****eve Jensen, _the Dean_, the elder Winchester brother, is your mate, Yolanda! I mean, you’re most probably the luckiest person on earth!****”** **Ivan’s face broke into a wide smile and yanked her into his arms excitedly. “_I am_ the luckiest person! You’re my best friend and lodger!”**

** It was ****Yolanda’s**** turn to roll ****her**** eyes and**** get herself free from his bear hug.** **She broke from the embrace and ****took another bite of ****he****r toast. ****Ivan kept low his testosterone and**** sipped on h****is**** coffee****,**** while ****she**** ate but the moment ****Yolanda**** finished, ****she**** knew it wouldn’t be long until ****Ivan**** became impatient. **

**She inhaled what was left and quickly dumped her plate in the sink before brushing her teeth and shoving her shoes on. Yo** **landa then** ** stood in front of the mirror in ** **the hallway** ** and sighed dejectedly. It didn’t seem to matter what outfit ** **she had** ** pulled from ** **her** ** wardrobe; nothing felt right. Whether it was the material making ** **her** ** itch or it stretched unpleasantly across ** **her** ** stomach unflatteringly, ** **she** ** just couldn’t decide what to wear.**

**The loose fitting dress ****she**** currently had on was simple but pretty. Y****olanda****’d bought it on sale on a spur of the moment decision and had yet to wear it anywhere. At first****,** **she**** thought the brunch would be the perfect opportunity****,**** but the longer ****she**** stood in front of the mirror, the nasty little voice in the back of ****her**** head made ****her**** doubt ****the**** decision**** she had taken.**

** “Jensen is going to be mesmerized,” Ivan said softly, meeting her eyes in the mirror.**

** She** ** blushed under the sincerity of his gaze and fiddled with the dress** **. ** **“You have to say that.”**

** “Do not.” He countered, grasping ** **he** **r fingers and stopping them from twisting the fabric anxiously. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”**

** The sudden seriousness on his face made ** **he** **r ** **trouble** ** break through the mask ** **she** ** was trying to hide beneath, “What if ** **he doesn’t want me** **? What if ** **the guests laugh at me** **…?”**

** “I’m going to stop you right there,” ****Ivan** **retracted his hands and spun ****her**** around to face him. He planted his hands on ****her**** shoulders and stared down at ****Yolanda**** firmly. “There is absolutely no chance that anyone at this ****meeting ****will ****laugh at**** you****,**** and if by some bizarre twist of events there is, you point them out to me****,**** so ****me**** and Jared can kick ‘em out. I’ll be by your side the whole time****,****”**** He assured her. “And, trust me, Jensen is not stupid. I just…he’s such a decent guy. I mean, I’ve only ever heard of how polite and kind he is especially when he could have easily taken advantage as an Alpha.” He shrugged. “I just can’t see him doing something like that. There must be a logical reason for his actions towards you.”**

** His words made her pause; Ivan sounded so confident, so sure that Jensen wouldn’t deliberately hurt someone.**

** The whole drive ** **she had** ** suffered through a disjointed recap of the show. ** **Ivan** ** had been a fan since _Supernatural _ had first aired and had tried more than once to convince ** **Yolanda** ** to watch it. To be fair, it sounded exactly like ** **Yolanda’s** ** type of show but ** **she** **’d never had the time before. Th** **o** **se days ** **she** ** w** **as** ** asleep right after eight; watching a show that was four series in was the last thing on ** **her** ** mind.**

** The anxiety crush****ed**** inside ****he****r chest**** as Ivan**** parked the car relatively close to the hotel**** where the cast had been staying at,**** but still ****her** **stomach**** ached at the thought of ****seeing him again****. ****She**** clamped ****he****r mouth shut and put on a smile as ****Yolanda**** hauled ****her****self upright. **

** _ You c_ ** ** _an_ ** ** _ do this_ ** ** _!_ ** **, ** **She** ** told ** **he** **rself firmly.**

** “Oh my Chucky-Chuck – I can’t believe**** I’m**** actually go****ing to see them****!” ****H****e ****smiled,** **kissing Yolanda’s hand****.**

** She** ** smiled fondly at h** **is** ** enthusiasm. “Calm down, they** **’re normal people like us.“**

** H** **e rolled h** **is** ** eyes and waved ** **her** ** comment aside, “Oh please –** ** you haven’t seen the blue-eyed bee, the sexy King of Hell, Saint Lucifer, the mightiest witch and the Trickster, to talk like that!** **”**

** “But, I’ve seen the Winchesters. That’s what matters.”**

** H** **e cackle** **d** **, a little hyped up on the excitement of it all. ** **“** **Sassy bitch,** **” ** **He** ** murmured,** ** as they stepped into the lift.**

** “Which floor did Jared say?”**

** “The last one,” He ** **chirped** ** and pressed the supposed button. **

** H** **is** ** enthusiasm was infectious; soon ** **Yolanda** ** felt the anticipation swelling** ** more ** **in ** **he** **r chest as** ** she waited in the next 25 seconds the doors to open wide at the latest floor** **.**

** “** **You’re going to talk to him – that’s what you’re going to do** **,** **” ** **Ivan** ** said suddenly sounding like a disappointed parent scolding h** **is** ** child. “You heard ** **Jared’s last words** **; ** **Jensen wants to see you.** ** Isn’t that what you** ** desire** **?”**

** “I don’t know!” ** **She groaned and buried her face into her hands, ** **“I-I’m scared, ** **Ivan** **. What-what if he leaves me again?” ** **She** ** asked, voice breaking.**

** Ivan**** sighed softly and wrapped an arm around ****her**** shoulder. “If he does, I will**** send him back to Hell and never let Cas save him again****.”**** He**** laughed tearfully, “Dean Winchester or not – he doesn’t stand a chance**** against Russian man like me****.” ****H****e rub****bed** **Yolanda’s**** back soothingly. “The only way you’re going to know is if you talk to him.”**

** Yo** **landa** ** nod** **ded** **, eyes embarrassingly wet. Hastily, ** **she** ** wipe** **d** ** away ** **her ** **tears and straighten** **ed** **, chuckling. ** **“** **H** **ormones suck.”**

** Ivan** ** grimaced sympathetically. ** **“I’ll be right beside you.”**

** Yolanda and Ivan got out as soon as the automatic doors pulled aside, and they looked around for the room numbers, ** **then they both turned right. **

** Jensen, Yolanda knew, was in Room 87. **

**Ivan reached out to knock but the door flung open before he could. Yolanda recognised the blue-eyed man beaming from the other side as Misha. She** **could hear many voices and silent music at the background, and if she peeked into the room she could see a spacious apartment full with at least 30 people. Something in her chest clenched as she was trying to hear for familiar deep voice.**

** "Come, come!" Misha ushered them inside, murmuring voices echoing up the hall behind him.**

** “Hay, I’m Ivan!”**

** Yolanda’s lodger didn’t hesitate when he stepped towards the other Beta with the widest smile and pulled the man in for a hug. Her friend practically melted into his embrace.**

** The actor clapped him unsurely on the shoulder as Ivan stood close to Misha’s side.**

** She almost pitied the man.**

** “Glad you made it, Yolanda! I’m Misha, by the way,** **”** ** He grinned, eyes full of teasing as he held out a hand. “I** **’ve heard a lot about you.”**

** _ Was Jared the storyteller?,_ ** ** She thought with annoyance. **

** His** **friendliness, nevertheless, set her at ease.**

** Shyly****,** **she**** shook his hand. “Nice to** **meet you, Misha.” ****She**** said quietly, his name pronounced in Bulgarian accent, unconsciously shifting ****two steps away from him**** when ****she**** slipped ****her**** hand from his grasp.**

** Misha ****seemed to reali****z****e th****at,** **he**** smiled kindly at ****her****, waving for ****Yolanda** **and Ivan**** to head through to the party.**

** “So, word apparently got out on set,” He began apologetically as they three stepped through the apartment, “More people showed than we originally expected.”**

** She**** felt ****her**** stomach drop at the amount of people crammed into what was already a large and open living room that was well equipped for entertaining guests****,**** and boy, did they have guests. They had people lounging on the couches inside, perched on barstools to talk to other guests****,** **and more milling about. Laughter rang throughout the ****hotel’s apartment**** and the chatter was a constant hum; the distinct scent of Alpha, Omega and Beta was heavy in the air and the combination made ****he****r nose twitch from the intensity of it. **

** Ivan sensed her uneasiness and stepped next to her.**

** “’Sup, Yo-Yo? You’re alright?”**

** The Omega**** wanted to shake ****her**** head 'no' because ****she**** knew he’d have ****her**** out of there in an instance but ****she** **didn’t. Swallowing back ****her**** nerves, ****Yolanda**** smiled weakly and nodded ****her**** head.**

** “I’m fine. It’s just a bit daunting but I’m good.” ** **She** ** mustered as much confidence as ** **she** ** could until ** **her** ** smile no longer wavered.**

** Ivan** ** eyed ** **her** ** for a moment but nodded seemingly satisfied. “Promise you’ll tell me when you’ve had enough.”**

** She** ** rolled your eyes, “Yes, yes.”**

** Ivan**** reached out and squeezed ****her**** arm comfortingly, h****is**** face a beacon of kindness and sincerity. ****She**** managed to push ****her**** lips into a poor imitation of a smile but ****she** **wasn’t**** fooling anyone. ****The Beta**** rubbed a hand down ****her** **arm soothingly, ****her**** body relaxing at the maternal gestures of comfort.** **The moment didn’t last long as M****isha**** was called away to assist with a problem ****somewhere in the room****.**

** “Excuse me, fellas, but I have to be the host till Jared’s gone out for _Lord _ knows what.”**

** There**** they both**** stood ****by the open sliding doors to the balcony****, surrounded by people****,**** yet alone. Even ****breathing in**** the fresh air**** coming from outside****, ****she**** felt trapped.**** As she looked around, she saw** **Alphas ****standing around with drinks in their hands and Omegas sitting together with plates of food, some with round bellies of expectant pups. Uneasiness rippled through ****her**** as curious eyes washed over ****the Omega****, ****her**** name whispered across the room. Alphas sniffed the air faintly, the unmated ones eyeing ****her**** with interest.**

** She** ** didn’t know what was she supposed to do with ** **he** **rself. Every now and then ** **she** **’d shift** **ed** ** anxiously from foot to foot, twisting and flexing ** **her** ** fingers in front of ** **he** **r stomach, teeth chewing on ** **her** ** lip.** ** Ivan was busy talking excitedly to someone named Eric Kripke.**

** The wind was chill** **y, but very nerve calming** **. ** **She** ** only noticed the breeze whenever the front door was opened, the wind suctioning down the hallway and spilling ** **into the living room** **. It messed with ** **her** ** senses, ** **her** ** nose twinging from being continually subjected to the mixture of Alpha and Omega scents from the partygoers.**

** What ** **she** ** hadn’t been prepared for** **, but had waited impatiently,** ** was the mouth-watering scent that hit ** **her** ** like a freight train. ** **The** ** thick and masculine, a combination of ** **cocoa and cinnamon, ** **that ** **she** ** could practically taste for it** **,** ** was so powerful. ** **She** ** sucked in a deep breath, closing** ** her** ** eyes in pleasure as the ** **well known aroma** ** washed over ** **her** **, warming ** **her** ** belly and breasts. ** **She ** **nearly moaned aloud, barely catching ** **he** **rself in time. ** **Her** ** eyes shot open, scanning the crowd with a desperate need to find the origin of the delicious scent, ignoring the quizzical frown ** **Ivan ** **had on h** **is** ** face as he noticed ** **he** **r flushed cheeks. As the scent began to fade, ** **she** ** began to lose hope and sagged back against the** ** French window’s frame dejectedly** **,** ** her** ** eyes sweeping across the many faces one last time** **… ** **when ** **she** ** saw _him_.**

** She** ** gnawed on ** **her** ** lip as something on Jensen’s face flickered; he breathed in, nostrils flaring as he took in the scent that ** **floated in the space** ** – ** ** _her_ ** ** _ scent_ ** **. From over the top of some people** **’s heads, ** **Jensen’s eyes flew open and settled straight on ** **her** **. He inhaled sharply, jerking away from ** **Misha, who Yolanda haven't noticed till that moment, ** **and ** **he ** **stared at ** **her** ** as if unable to believe ** **she** ** was there.**

** Then he moved.**

** In a blink of an eye, Jensen closed the ****long**** distance between ****them, everyone making willingly a path for him to walk through, as if he was Moses parting the Red Sea****. Everything about him screamed Alpha from the way he had his shoulders pulled back to the roll of his hips as he moved towards ****his Omega****. He froze when ****she**** took hasty step****s and went** **outside at the balcony****, watching head cocked to the side as ****her**** arms curled around ****he****rself protectively. Something about him seemed off and ****she**** couldn’t put finger on what exactly had the hairs on the back of ****he****r neck standing on end.**** He was completely health and seemingly had returned all his power.**

** Jensen was really a warrior. Ready to conquer her soul.**

** He** ** didn’t seem to appreciate ** **her** ** reaction and stepped forward almost threateningly** **. ** **“** ** _Yolanda_ ** **.”**

** The pronounciation**** made ****her**** shiver****,**** though ****Yolanda**** couldn’t decide if it was from fear or _arousal_. There was something unsettling in the way he looked at ****her****, his eyes dark, his hulking frame towering over ****the female’s body****. Yo****landa**** felt so small and fragile, ****her** **Omega instincts screaming at ****her**** to submit to ****her**** Alpha.**

** Ivan** ** stepped closer hesitantly, eyeing Jensen timidly; as he opened h** **is** ** mouth to speak, the tense Alpha whirled towards h** **im** ** and snarled. ** **Ivan** ** jumped back, eyes wide, shrinking under ** **Jensen’s** ** intensity of anger. ** **He** ** backed away slowly, eyes flickering to ** **Yolanda** ** and ** **they** ** shared a look, both confused by his reaction. Neither of ** **them** ** noticed the security guard slipping out, too focused on the irate Alpha.**

** Jensen’s jaw was clenched, teeth grinding down** **.**

** “Where have you been?” He asked stepping closer until ** **they** ** were practically chest to chest.**

** “** **Excuse me?** **” Yo** **landa** ** squeaked.**

** Of all the scenarios ** **she** **’d imagined, none had gone like this. ** **She** ** had prepared for shouting, tears and maybe some heated words but not this cold rage that seemed to be pouring off him.**

** _ What the _ ** ** _H_ ** ** _ell _ ** ** _is_ ** ** _ going on?_ **

** “You ** **never came to see me** **, ** **‘M** **ega,” He noted harshly, squeezing his hands into fists. “** **I was injured!** **”**

** Despite ** **her** ** apprehension, something in ** **Yolanda** ** bristled at his words** **.**

** “I didn’t have any ** **information about you till this week** **!” ** **She** ** argued hotly** **, “I’m here thanks to Jared!”**

** Jensen snarled low and threatening, nostrils flaring with each breath and chest heaving. Without warning, his hand shot out and wrapped around**** her**** wrist; he spun around and began to drag ****her** **inside the room, making a show before the guests****. ****Ivan**** stumbled out of the way, h****is**** eyes wide and hand hovering over h****is**** mouth; ****Yolanda**** could hear h****im** **crying for help but ****she**** w****as**** too busy trying to release ****Jensen’s**** iron clad grip from ****he****r wrist.**

** Nobody dared to block the furious Alpha’s way. Except for one:**

** “Jensen!” ** **A** **n unwavering feminine ** **voice called out warningly** **. “You’ll regret it once this all ends!”**

** S** **he** ** tor** **e, _somehow_, Jensen** ** off ** **Yolanda** ** and chaos erupted.** ** He** ** snarled, whipping around lightning fast ** **to stand before** ** whoever had ** **stopped him.**

** “Back off!”**

** As panic filled the air, ** **Yolanda** ** slowly came back to ** **he** **r senses now that there was space between** ** her ** **and the Alpha.**

** Jensen**** turned back to ****his Omega****, eyes dilated until the green was almost lost to the blackness of his pupils and as he stepped closer, ****she**** tried to back away****, again****. He growled angrily at ****her**** actions, stalking closer to keep ****Yolanda**** from escaping. ****Things repeated** **\--**** his hands reached out to ****her****, ****she**** flinched and tried to squirm away. ****Yolanda**** was no match against him, his strength far greater than ****her own**** not only because of his Alpha biology but also from years of exercise. As his hand wrapped around ****he****r wrist, ****Yolanda’s**** f****riend**** reached out as if to grab ****her**** but froze as ****Jensen****’s attention snapped toward****s**** him.**

** “Don’t touch her** **!** **” ** **The woman** ** ordered** ** Ivan** **. ** **She** ** ignored the murmuring crowd. “** **Yolanda** **, he’s gone into rut. He isn’t due for** ** one so soon** **.”**

** _ Everybody knows me? Am I famous, too, or what!?_ **

** “What does that mean?” ** **Ivan** ** asked nervously.**

** The dark-haired Omega** ** hesitated, only answering because if ** **s** **he didn’t, then another Alpha present was just as likely to say something inappropriate** **,** ** “It means that her presence triggered it; I wouldn’t be surprised if she goes into heat.** ** They haven’t seen each other since they met.** **”**

** “She’s not due for a heat** **,** **” ** **He** ** argued worriedly.**

** “They’re true mates** **,** **” ** **The pretty Omega** ** explained softly.**

** “** ** _’Mega_ ** **,** **” ** **Jensen** ** growled possessively, stalking closer** ** to her** **.**

** Jensen’s**** large calloused hand tugged once; that was enough to send ****the Omega**** stumbling into his hard chest. ****He****r hands were pinned between ****their**** bodies, right over his heart – ****she**** could feel the steady thrumming of his heartbeat through his ****shirt,** **and**** oh****, did ****she ****want to tear it off and feel the skin beneath.**

** No one tried to interfere** ** anymore** **, not even** ** the Omega and Yolanda's friend** **. Everyone watched ** **in ** **stunned silence, parting so Jensen had an unobstructed path to the open ** **door** **.**

** Yo****landa**** strained against his grip, wriggling to try and reposition ****her**** hands so that ****she**** could push some distance between ****them****.** **It quickly became clear that ****she**** had no hope in ****H****ell of struggling from his grasp and changed tactics. Though ****her**** feet ached, ****she**** pushed until she could keep up with his wide strides and closed the distance between ****them two****. That alone eased the tension on ****her ****arm and shoulder that Jensen was using to drag ****her**** around. Sensing ****the Omega’s**** submission, ****her**** Alpha relaxed his grip and moved without the urgency that he’d left the ****apartment**** with.**

** She** ** debated internally whether to risk talking to him, not sure ** **if that was a great idea** **, when ** **she** ** decided to risk it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sex – Rest?**

** “Where are we going** **, _Alpha_** **?”**

** His fingers on ****her**** wrist flexed at the sound of ****her**** voice****,**** but he didn’t release ****her,** **neither**** sto****pped. ****“_Room_.”**

** She** ** bit ** **her** ** lip** ** before whispering** **, “I-I don’t have a room here.”**

** “I’m getting one** **,** **” He snarled, twisting through the hallways as if it was a second home to him. ** **She** ** hadn’t even realized the building was that big but then again, ** **she** **’d never needed to know the ins and outs of a hotel before.**

** Ivan ****had been suitably impressed when ****Jared**** told h****im**** the location****. Her friend** **had even suggested that the two of ****them should**** get a room to make it a real treat for finishing the semester. ****He****’d tried to get a room but by then most had been**** already**** taken because of the**** upcoming**** convention****.**

** Yolanda** ** wasn** **’t** ** sure ** **she** ** wanted to be alone with Jensen in a room just yet but currently ** **she** ** had bigger problems to worry about. As the two of ** **them** ** neared the end of a long hallway, the door at the end opened and** ** the man** ** filling the doorway, ** **she** ** realized, was _Jared_.**

** Jensen, too, noticed his** ** best** ** friend** **,** ** but his actions suggested he was otherwise. He stopped protectively in front of ** **his Omega** **, his ** **bow ** **legs apart as if bracing for a fight. He dropped ** **her** ** hand and took one step closer the other Alpha, threateningly.**

** A shiver rippled down ** **her spine at the horror images that flew through her imaginaion.**

** Hesitantly****,** **she**** reached out, fingers brushing against his back in an attempt to soothe****,**** but instead ****she**** yelp****ed**** and pull****ed** **her**** fingers away. The heat radiating from his body ****was**** scorching, record breaking hot. That kind of heat only meant one of two things and ****she**** didn’t need a doctor to know that Jensen wasn’t sick. ****She**** peeked around his shoulder, eyes meeting Jared’s with fear.**

** _ Rut_ ** **.** ** The black-haired Omega was right!**

** The tension ** **was** ** nerve wracking.**

** Jared ** **was** ** visibly on edge having c** **a** **me to the same conclusion as ** **her** ** that ** **Yolanda’s** ** Alpha had gone into rut. As an Alpha himself, Jared knew how incredibly risky it was to try and interfere with a rutting Alpha; it was borderline suicide depending on the Alpha and how far gone they were.**

** Jensen** ** was** ** well on the way to far gone.**

** Still, Jared seemed prepared to interfere and ** **she was** ** grateful. There were only a few people that could cross paths with an Alpha in rut and survive – their mate and their pups. Some Alphas could be calmed by a Beta if they were family but that was temporary at best. For another Alpha to interfere it could be deadly for all; if Jensen saw Jared as a threat, who knows what might happen.**

** “What’s going on, Jay?” Jared asked calmly, slouching against the wall so he’d seem smaller.**

** _ Clever man._ **

** Jensen was silent, eyes narrowed to slits** ** and jaw clenched tight** **. There ** **was** ** so much tension coursing through him she couldn’t help but wonder why Jared hadn’t bolted. If he didn’t, it wouldn’t be long until Jensen completely snapped – it wasn’t unheard of for Alpha’s in rut to go feral and lash out with violence to get what he wanted.**

** _ Heaven ‘n Hell_ ** ** _, please don’t let it come to that._ **

** “Talk to me** **,** ** man. I just wanna help,” Jared continued when his friend remained silent. Not once did he let his gaze fall on you. If Jensen thought for one second that Jared would go anywhere near you, all ** **H** **ell would break loose.**

** Jensen drew in a ragged breath.**

** “Need a room** **,** **” He ground** **ed** ** out through clenched teeth.**

** Jared nodded as if that made complete sense.**

** “It’s been a long week** **,** ** I don’t know if they have any ** **free ** **rooms, man.** ** I thought you wouldn’t want to stay here,--** **”**

** “** ** _Jared_ ** **,** **” ** **Jensen warned** ** with a snarl.**

** _So, he remembered the Alpha before him was his best friend. Rut wasn't stronger than Jensen._**

** “Alright** **, uhmm,** **” Jared placated, holding out a hand** **,** ** “I’m gonna make a call to the reception – see if I can sort this out, alright?”**

** “I can do i** **t,** **” He countered, taking a step forward. “I** ** can** ** take care of my Omega. _Me. Mine_** ** _!_ ** **”**

** Jared hesitated sensing that Jensen ** **was** ** teetering on the edge.**

** “Of course you do, Jay** **!** ** I’m just really happy for you, you know?** ** I know what you’ve been thru to find your girl…** **I just want to help you.” He held out his phone, “The number’s on the screen – make the call, get a room for your Omega** **,** **” He encouraged.**

** _ Damn, he was good_ ** ** _!_ **

** Jared knew exactly what to say to keep Jensen from going completely berserk. ** **She** ** wondered if th** **at** ** was the first time he’d approached Jensen during his rut and shook that thought aside. No one willingly went near an irate Alpha except their mate or an Omega.**

** Jensen studied the phone and shook his head. ** **“** **Do** ** it, then** **,** **” He muttered and turned back to ** **her** **.**

** Jared didn’t waste a second; the phone was already pressed to his ear by the time Jensen had turned to ****his mate****. ****Her**** Alpha didn’t hesitate to reach out and touch ****her****; he pulled ****Yolanda**** into his chest and burrowed his face into ****her ****neck. ****She**** heard his deep inhale, felt his lips nuzzle ****where his mark had to be. ****His hands were wrapped around ****Yolanda****, pulling ****her**** against his body so that ****her** **body was pressed against his, leaving no single place untouched.**

** She**** w****as**** faintly aware of Jared murmuring on the phone but couldn’t make out any of the words even if ****she**** tried. Jensen’s hand was running across ****her ****body, skimming down ****her**** curves while his nose continue****d**** to nuzzle into ****her**** neck and his lips graze****d** **he****r skin. A shiver r****an**** down ****he****r spine and ****she**** tilt****ed** **he****r head to the side to grant him better access. It**** was**** all**** she ****c****ould**** do not to completely melt in his embrace as he explore****d** **her**** body with his hands. The heat that ****was**** radiating from him ****was**** terrifying****,**** and ****he****r concern for ****he****rself stretche****d**** to include him.**

** “** **Still** ** with me, Jay?” Jared call** **ed** ** out softly.**

** She** ** cold feel the rigidness seep back into Jensen’s muscles at the sound of Jared’s voice. He straighten** **ed** ** to his full height, a tower of muscle and strength compared to ** **her** **, and turn** **ed** ** with a snarl towards Jared. His friend ha** **d** ** his hands up in submission and ** **she** ** notice** **d** ** he** **’d** ** bent his legs slightly so he** ** was** ** roughly the same size as Jensen instead of taller.**

** “Good news, pal. They’ve got a room waiting for you; all you have to do is go upstairs** **,** **” Jared t** **old** ** him soothingly. “Number ** **120** **; it’s unlocked and the key will be on the table for you.” For the first time his eyes flicker** **ed** ** to ** **her** ** uncertainly and ** **she** ** kn** **e** **w he wanted to ask ** **her** ** something and vehemently ** **she** ** sh** **oo** **k ** **he** **r head. “Can you ask your mate to give me a number? To let her ** **friend** ** know** **s** ** she’s safe?”**

** Jensen seem** **ed** ** to hesitate, as if fighting with himself over following Jared’s carefully worded order** **.**

** “** **Yolanda** **?” Jensen prompt** **ed,** ** turning to ** **her** **.**

** Relieved she heard her name coming so smoothly from him, ****she**** look****ed**** at Jared thankfully, “****H-H****e’s ****at the party** **…” ****She**** managed to squeak out the digits, blushing as Jensen start****ed**** to paw at ****her**** a little rougher than before, ****Yolanda’s**** Alpha clearly unhappy about ****her**** talking to another.**

** She**** look****ed**** at Jared pleadingly over Jensen’s shoulder but the Alpha merely sh****oo****k his head apologetically. He’d interfered enough. T****hey**** both kn****e****w it’****d**** go downhill quickly****,**** and no one want****ed**** that. So****,** **she**** force****d**** aside the unresolved issues ****she**** ha****d**** with Jensen and focus****ed**** on surviving ****his**** rut.**

** _Act like Jared. Be wise!_**

** “I-I need to rest, _Alpha,_” ** **She** ** murmur** **ed** ** shakily looking up at him with doe eyes. “C-can we rest now?”**

** It**** was**** the only thing ****she**** could think to ask but it d****id ****the trick. The need to care and protect his mate ****was**** coursing hot through his veins right ****at he moment, and he didn’t even think about fucking her senseless like he wanted****. Jensen d****id****n’t answer; he swipe****d**** an arm beneath ****he****r legs and effortlessly lift****ed** **Yolanda**** off ****he****r feet into a bridal hold. ****The Omega**** fl****a****ng ****he****r arms around his neck, clinging on as he marche****d**** to the entrance of the stairwell and proceed****ed**** to climb four flights of stairs carrying her as if ****she**** weigh****ted**** nothing.**

** His face ****was**** set with determination, a small crease between his brows and lips in a half pout as he focused on navigating his way through the hotel. ****She**** couldn’t hav****e**** been more thankful that no other guests were around to witness ****he****r plight. As it was ****she**** couldn’t stop from blushing, intimately close to Jensen’s face; ****Yolanda**** could count each freckle on his face if ****she**** wanted. ****The girl**** could see the tiny wrinkle lines around his eyes from years of laughter; ****she** **also ****s****aw**** the purple bruising beneath his eyes****.**

** Yolanda** ** didn’t realise ** **she** **’d been st** **udy** **ing him until ** **he** **r eyes met his. In the midst of green and brown flecks was a glaze that ** **she** ** w** **as** ** becoming all too familiar with; _rut_. But** **,** ** there was something else too; something soft and tender and ** **she** ** knew a part of Jensen was managing to cling on to some semblance of his sanity. It was that part of him that ** **she** ** desperately wanted to see** **, again** **; all ** **she** **’d ever known of him was ** **that _Jensen_. His rut** ** twisted** ** the** ** vision of the real him.**

** Embarrassed that ** **she** **’d been caught staring, ** **Yolanda** ** tucked ** **he** **r chin down and wriggled, hoping he’d take the hint and let ** **her** ** down. He _didn’t_. If anything** **, ** **he tightene** **d his grip and ** **she** ** felt the warning rumble in his chest** **,** ** and stilled. Yo** **landa** ** didn’t need to check his eyes to know that the rut had once again claimed hold on him.**

** “_Door_** **,** **” He said brusquely.**

** With a start**** she**** realiszd he was waiting for ****her**** to open the door. Hastily****,** **she**** reached out and tugged on the long handle until the door swung open with a whine that echoed down the vacant corridor. Jensen bat****ted**** the door open wide with his shoulder and marched inside, kicking the door shut once he was through. ****She**** started as the door slammed loudly, the walls rattling at the force of it. ****He****r Alpha didn’t seem to care, moving further into the room and depositing ****Yolanda**** on the bed gently.**

** She**** sat up and made to move off the bed but the low growl from the Alpha towering above ****her**** made ****the Omega**** reconsider. He was watching ****her**** through slitted eyes, lips pursed into a thin line practically daring ****the female**** to try and leave the bed. Slowly****,** **she** **edged up the mattress until ****her**** back hit the bed head. ****She**** held ****he****r breath, waiting to see what he would do.**

** Jensen studied ** **her** ** silently and, seemingly satisfied, turned away to assess the room. ** **She** ** released a shaky breath as he disappeared through a door to the right and** ** she** ** studied the room ** **he** **rself. It was fairly simple; queen bed with the standard white sheets of a hotel, a flat screen TV latched onto the wall opposite and a small table squeezed into the corner, a key card sitting there as Jared had promised. The dark sea-blue curtains were open and the daylight bounced off the mirror doors of the cupboards flooding the room with natural light. If ** **she** ** hadn’t been so worrie** **d** **, ** **Yolanda** ** might have appreciated it** **’** **s cleanliness or the softness of the bed.**

** She**** saw Jensen re-appear from the corner of ****he****r eye and watched anxiously as he began to rid himself of his flannel and shoes. Yo****landa**** squeezed ****he****r eyes as he began undoing his belt, flinching at the unmistakable sound of his jeans hitting the floor. ****She**** felt the bed dip, felt the sheets tug and strain as he moved up to ****her****; even though ****she was**** expecting it, ****the Omega**** still jumped when ****she**** felt him ****grab** **her****. ****Her**** eyes flew open and ****she**** stared stunned as he tugged at ****her**** sneakers until ****he****r foot slid free and repeated that with the remaining one.**

** He eyed ** **he** **r jean clad legs with frown and ** **she** ** hastily drew ** **he** **r legs up to ** **her** ** chest as much as ** **she ** **could to stop him before he could make any move. His glassy eyes jumped to ** **he** **r face and his frown deepened, lip curling in a silent snarl at ** **he** **r little rebellion.**

** “** **Get rid of ‘em,** **” His voice was deeper than ** **she** **’d ever heard it, too sensual for ** **her** ** liking.**

** Yolanda’s** ** teeth tugged at ** **her** ** lip and his eyes heated at the action. He made to move for ** **her** ** again** **,** ** and hastily ** **she** ** scrambled to obey, not willing to let him take care of it for ** **her** **. ** **Slender** ** fingers shook as ** **she** ** fumbled with the small button, the simple process taking longer than usual. Jensen watched ** **he** **r fingers tug at the zipper, his eyes following ** **the** ** movements with intent. It was unnerving.**

** “** **No!** **” He snarled, his hand flying out to grasp ** **he** **r** ** left** ** ankle as ** **she** ** began to slip off the bed.**

** Yo** **landa** ** froze, one foot already perched on the floor. It was an awkward position and the muscles in ** **he** **r leg protested at being trapped under the weight of ** **her** ** torso** **,** ** but ** **she** ** knew if ** **she** ** tried to fight his hold he’d react aggressively.**

** “I’m ** **here, c** **alm down.** ** It won’t take long till I take them off,** **” ** **She** ** told him softly, wondering if he noticed the way ** **he** **r hands still shook from nerves (or _fear_).**

** He reluctantly released ** **he** **r foot** **,** ** and hastily ** **she** ** scrambled off the bed and stripped free of ** **her** ** jeans. Fighting back tears, ** **she** ** climbed back onto the bed and tried not to let him see ** **her** ** flinch as he reached out. But** **,** ** he didn’t reach for ** **her** **; no, he reached for the top of the sheets and tugged until the edges pulled free from beneath the mattress. Yo** **lana** ** took the hint when he tugged a second time and shifted out of the way so he could pull the covers back. When he was satisfied, he turned to ** **her** ** with a pointed look.**

** She** ** hesitated** **. ** **“** **P** **lease, I don’t want…”**

** “Ya n** **eed to rest.”**

** She** ** hung ** **he** **r head and shoulders** **,** ** slumped** **,** ** knowing ** **she** ** had no choice. With a sigh, ** **Yolanda** ** pulled ** **he** **r hair to one side and carefully la** **id** ** down. ** **She** ** wanted to curl onto ** **her** ** side but ** **she** ** d** **id** **n’t know if that will sit well with the Alpha watching ** **her** ** like a hawk.**

** Jensen slid up the bed and settled next to ****her,**** but ****Yolanda**** couldn’t meet his eyes. ****She**** w****as** **too ****exhausted** **emotionally. Th****at**** day had been one never ending rollercoaster and ****she**** w****as**** ready to get off.**

** Yo** **landa** ** jumped as a hand began pushing at ** **her.**

** “What?” ** **The Omega** ** sighed, too tired to care about how ** **her** ** tone would be received.**

** “Roll over** **,** **” He grunted, continuing to push on ** **he** **r arm gently.**

** She** ** blinked up at him taken aback by the tiredness mirrored in Jensen. ** **Yolanda ** **rolled onto ** **he** **r side and wriggled until ** **she** ** w** **as ** **comfortable. ** **He** **r body melted into the mattress and ** **she** ** groaned in relief as ** **he** **r muscles relaxed.**

** Jensen slid up behind ****his Omega****, his chest pressed against ****her**** back and an arm slipped around ****her** **waist, just bellow her breasts, and pulled ****Yolanda**** close against him. ****She**** snuggled into his embrace, sighing contently as ****he****r body was covered by the cool sheets.**

** It quickly became clear to ** **her** ** that ** **his** ** rut was going to be different** ** of what she had heard and been afraid of** **. With how close ** **their** ** bodies were, ** **she** ** could tell that he wasn’t doing this out of arousal. No. T** **hat** ** rut went beyond fulfilling his desires to fuck and mate. A part of ** **her ** **wondered if ** **his** ** rut wasn’t because of the ** **weeks** ** he’d spend without ** **her, being in coma,** ** unable to protect and care for ** **her,** ** and was making up for lost time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Is It Heat – Or Is It Rut?**

** A sun** ** ray** ** woke ** **the Omega** ** some hours later. ** **She** ** opened ** **he** **r eyes, grimacing at the light hitting ** **he** **r face and rolled without a second thought. The second ** **he** **r eyes landed on the figure lying inches from ** **her** **, ** **Yolanda** ** let out a shriek and scrambled from the sheets, nearly falling face first in ** **he** **r haste to get out.**

** “What’s wrong?” A voice hoarse with sleep ** **voice ** **asked frantically, jerking upright and looking around the room for a threat and then back to ** **the girl** ** worriedly.**

** She placed a hand over ** **he** **r heart, the muscle pumping furiously as adrenaline coursed through ** **he** **r body, and willed ** **hersel** **f to calm. ** **He** **r foggy mind unscrambled the day’s events and ** **she** ** flushed. _How the hell could _** ** _I_ ** ** _ have possibly forgotten Jensen was next to _ ** ** _me_ ** **? It was undoubtedly the reason ** **she** **’d slept so soundly in the few hours ** **she** **’d been napping with him.**

** “W** **hat is it** **,** ** pup? Are-are you okay?” He asked urgently, eyes no longer red from exhaustion but wide with fear. **

** She ** **cleared ** **he** **r throat and rubbed ** **he** **r chest** **.**

** “I’m fine. I – sorry, just…forgot where I was.”**

** Jensen stared at** ** her** **, eyes free from the glassiness that had been there earlier. “Are you sure? Can I get you ** **something** **?”**

** “No, no I’m fine** **,** ** really. You don’t have to…” ** **She** ** said hurriedly but it was too late. He was already out of bed and stumbling around to check on ** **her** **. “No – stop!” ** **She** ** held out a hand, backing away until ** **her** ** back hit the wall.**

** Jensen froze, his face twisting with hurt. **

** “I’m not going to hurt you, ** **‘** **mega.”**

** Yolanda** ** hated how ** **she** ** trembled and blamed it on the chill of the room rather than a fear of him. **

** “I-I know. I just…I wasn’t…you’re in rut and…”**

** “I** **’ve** ** scared you** **,** **” He said quietly, taking a step back. “’m sorry. I haven’t had a rut ** **in so long…** **” He cut off and dropped his gaze.**

** They ** **both knew wh** **y he didn’t have his rut sooner.**

** She** ** ran a hand through ** **her** ** messy hair** **.**

** “It’s not your fault. You just took me by surprise. I’m sorry; I overreacted.”**

** Yo****landa** **pulled**** away from the wall and towards him hesitantly. ****She ****could see the haze beginning to settle over his eyes, noticed how his fingers twitched by his sides and knew it wouldn’t be long until he couldn’t keep his hands from ****her****. ****She**** supposed ****she**** should be grateful that Jensen had woken as himself and not the temperamental Alpha that ****the ****rut brought out.**

** “Is the bathroom through there?” Yo** **landa** ** asked tentatively, pointing to the door that he’d disappeared through when ** **they** **’d first arrived.**

** He followed ** **her** ** finger to the door and nodded. ** **The girl** ** swallowed silently and slowly stepped passed him, ** **her** ** body hyper aware of his. ** **She** ** could feel his eyes follow as ** **she** ** padded** ** silently** ** across the room ** **like a kitten ** **to the door and even as ** **she** ** slipped inside, ** **Yolanda** ** knew he would be watching for ** **he** **r return.**

** Inside the bathroom, ** **she** ** sagged against the wall and buried ** **he** **r face into ** **he** **r hands. Th** **at** ** was _not_ how ** **she** **’d wanted to spend ** **he** **r reunion with ** **her** ** Alpha.** ** It wasn’t exactly Jared’s plan, either.** ** When ** **she** **’d imagined it, there had been shouting and tears and heartfelt pleas for second chances and, most importantly, an explanation** ** for his getaways** **. Sometimes ** **she** **’d let ** **he** **rself forg** **et** ** the argument itself and just imagine him walking through the b** **ookchop** ** doors and sweep ** **Yolanda** ** off ** **he** **r feet.**

** M** **aybe ** **he** **r life _was_ a terribly written rom-com** **, after all** **.**

** Wiping away a stray tear, ** **Yolanda** ** carefully got back on ** **he** **r feet and turned the shower on. Even though ** **she** **’d have to get back into the same clothes, ** **she** ** needed to feel the heat of the spray on ** **he** **r skin, needed the warmth to loosen the tension from ** **he** ** aching muscles. **

** Jensen could wait – ** **she** **_ hoped_.**

** The shower was amazing; the pressure was harder than ** **her** ** nozzle at home and hit ** **he** **r skin like a spa jet. ** **She** ** nearly melted into a puddle and groaned blissfully as the streams of water pelted onto ** **her** ** back. By the time ** **she** ** stepped out, ** **he** **r skin was glowing red and ** **her** ** muscles felt like jelly. ** **She ** **w** **as** ** ready for bed even though ** **she** **’d only just woken from a two hour nap.**

** She didn’expect ** **Jensen** ** to** ** hover outside the door. **

** “Are you alright?”**

** Yolanda** ** nodded, watching him carefully to try and work out what type of mood he was in. “I’m okay, just tired. A-are you? Okay?”**

** “Need you, ** **‘** **mega** **,** **” He said softly, much to ** **he** **r surprise. He approached ** **Yolanda** ** slowly, giving ** **her** ** time to back away if ** **she** ** wanted. “I’ve missed you. Missed your touch; missed your scent.” He murmured a finger ghosting along ** **her** ** cheek.**

** Yo** **landa’s** ** breath caught in ** **her** ** throat, “I’** **m sorry for what you’ve been through** **.** ** I must have known, but there was no way how.** **”**

** His eyes travelled lower and his fingers followed; ****her**** eyes fluttered closed as his large hand sprawled out across**** the side of** **her neck.**

** Yolanda’s** ** eyes shot open and ** **she** ** felt tears well in ** **he** **r eyes** **.**

** “Why did you leave me?” ** **She** ** whimpered out** ** at last** **.**

** Jensen shook his head, stepping closer at the signs of distress radiating from ** **his mate** **. He whined low in his throat as tears escaped ** **her ** **eyes and gently brushed them aside with the pad of his thumb. ** **She** ** leaned ** **her** ** cheek into his hand, lip trembling as ** **she** ** fought to keep the sobs from escaping. Th** **at** ** was not the time to have such a conversation, not when he was in no position to provide the answers ** **she** ** needed. It wasn’t fair to either of ** **them** ** and rut was hard enough on the emotions for all involved without adding in ** **her** ** own drama.**

** “’mega** **,** **” He took a step closer, burying his face in the crook of your neck.**

** She**** squeeze your eyes shut and press****ed** **her**** ear against his chest listening to the steady thump of his heart. His arms wind****ed**** around ****her slim, weak body**** and he tuck****ed** **her ****head beneath his chin. The embrace ****was**** what ****they**** both need; ****she**** draw in deep breaths of his scent, the sweet spice of his cologne filling ****her**** senses. ****She**** c****ould**** feel him inhaling, drawing in ****he****r scent until it pull****ed** **him back from whatever edge he’****d**** found himself.**

** “Better?” ** **She** ** ask** **ed** ** gently.**

** Jensen shook his head and before she could blink, he** ** was** ** swooping down to capture ** **her** ** lips in a kiss. It** ** wasn’** **t just an innocent kiss, _oh no_; he’** **d** ** got a hand cupping ** **Yolanda’s** ** jaw, tilting ** **her** ** head back and deepening the kiss until ** **her** ** toes curl** **ed** **. ** **Her** ** eyes flutter** **ed** ** close and ** **she** ** moan** **ed** ** into the kiss. It’** **d** ** been so long since someone kissed ** **her** ** – no, since _he_ kissed ** **Yolanda** ** with such need and desire.**

** She** ** had forgotten how right it felt having his lips against ** **her** **s.** ** Jensen’s** ** lips were soft and sweet, a stark contrast to the burn that the stubble on his jaw and chin caused. ** **She** ** gasped as his tongue ran across ** **he** **r lips teasingly, delving inside ** **he** **r mouth without hesitation, swallowing the moan that followed. The hand that was free slipped down ** **he** **r body and crept beneath** ** he** **r shirt. ** **She** ** didn’t know whether to pay attention to the feel of his lips on ** **her own** ** or the graze of his fingers across ** **her** ** belly and their climb north.**

** “J** **ensen,** **” ** **She** ** whimpered as his hand grazed ** **her** ** breast teasingly.**

** Ever since** ** falling into heavy heat without her Alpha to help her out** **,** ** he** **r breasts had been incredibly sensitive. It had caused ** **her** ** grief at the start; no matter how soft, nipples would ache uncomfortably and it made wearing a bra a nightmare. Now, though, feeling Jensen’s thumb flick across ** **he** **r bud was too much. ** **Her** ** body was hyper aware of him as it was but that simple action felt like electricity hitting ** **the Omega** **. The small flick sent heat straight to ** **he** **r core and he did it again and again until ** **she** ** w** **as** ** writhing against him, held up only by his strength.**

** “Sensitive, ** **pup** **?” He murmured pleased in ** **he** **r ear.**

** She** ** rested ** **her** ** head on his chest, hands clawing at his shirt needing something to clench onto, “** **You have no idea..** **.”**

** He backed ** **Yolanda ** **towards the bed and let go of ** **her** ** long enough for ** **the Omega** ** to climb onto the mattress. He nudged ** **her** ** legs until ** **she** ** scampered backwards, stopping only when ** **her** ** head hit the pillows and looked to him with heated eyes. Jensen stood at the foot of the bed, eyes dilated. He cocked his head to the side and studied** ** her** ** lying there** **, ** **panting with need for him** **.**

** H** **is eyes slowly darken** **ed** **.**

** “Look at you, ‘mega** **,** **” He purred, “** **So pure, so innocent… _so_** ** _ beautiful_ ** **. Been dreamin’ of ** **you every night since the bookstore** **.** ** Even when I was in coma, all I could see in the darkness was you; my little light.** **”**

** She whined softly and got on her knees, shifting closer, already missing the feel of his body, “Alpha…”**

** “I want to have you, Yolanda. _Claim you_. Would _you_ want me to?” He crooned in her ear.**

** The Omega nodded enthusiastically, slick pooling in her panties at the mere thought of it.**

** “Words, ‘Mega,” He demanded gruffly, as he stepped right above her.**

** _ It was now or never._ ** ** Yolanda wanted to be with him, spend the night with Jensen. Their talk could wait.**

** “Take me and never leave me.”**

** In the next second his hands were clawing at her clothes, practically tearing them from her body. She was just as eager, fingers hurriedly tugging at the buttons on his shirt until she could slide the material off his broad shoulders. His mouth couldn’t settle on one part of her and trailed from the lips to the jaw line and down her neck before working their way back up to the lips, leaving a burning trail in their wake.**

** Eyes fluttered closed as his hands tugged down the cups of her bra and exposed her nipples.**

** “Oh, Alpha,…” ** **The** ** cramps twisting in ** **he** **r stomach were becoming unbearable the longer ** **she ** **went without a knot.**

** “Eager little ‘mega, aren’t you?” He smirked wickedly.**

** She** ** couldn’t retort** **,** ** not when he lowered his head and latched onto one of ** **her** ** nipples. All ** **she** ** managed was a gasp that turned into a low moan as his teeth grazed ** **her** ** sensitive bud, the heat and wetness of his mouth fuelling ** **her** ** need. ** **She** ** raked ** **he** **r nails through his hair, tugging as he lavished his attention on one nipple before finally giving the other the same treatment. By the time he finally pulled back, a pleased smile on his lips, ** **she** ** w** **as already** ** panting and dripping.**

** “_Jensen,_” Yolanda** **’d meant to sound sexy or seductive but to ** **her** ** it just sounded breathless and needy.**

** H** **is eyes darkened and he reached around ** **her** ** to cup large handfuls of ** **her** ** ass in his hands. Yo** **landa’s** ** breath hitched in ** **he** **r throat and ** **he** **r hands shot to his chest.**

** He leaned down just enough for his lips to reach ** **her** **s and flicked out his tongue teasingly, “** ** _Yolanda_ ** **.”**

** She** ** whimpered, a** ** strong** ** cramp tearing at ** **her** ** insides and briefly ** **she** ** felt a stirring of panic within ** **her** ** as ** **she** ** realised the implication; ** **he had set her heat in motion.**

** _ There was no going back now. Heaven ‘n Hell_ ** ** _, this _ ** ** _is_ ** ** _ practically_ ** ** _ my_ ** ** _ worst nightmare_ ** ** _, or my best dream!_ **

** “Present yourself, ** **‘** **mega.” H** **e didn’t intend it to sound like an order. It was more likely a wish. **

** Excitement and readiness course** **d** ** through ** **her** ** at his words; without hesitation, ** **she** ** climb** **ed** ** onto the bed and fall onto hands and knees. Yo** **landa** ** c** **ould** ** feel the cool air of the room against ** **her** ** wetness but ** **she was** ** not embarrassed by it; if anything, ** **she** ** was more turned on by the effect he ha** **d** ** on ** **her** **.**

** Yo****landa**** suck in a breath sharply as the heat of his hand connect****ed**** with the globe of ****he****r ass and ****she**** push back against him eagerly. ****Jensen**** chuckle****d**** at ****he****r ****sudden ****enthusiasm, the heat of his body spreading across ****he****r skin as his touch wander****ed**** and he settle****d**** between ****he****r legs. A low keening moan slip****ped**** past ****he****r lips as he r****an**** a finger down ****he****r slit teasingly, dipping in just enough to test the slick gathered there. He pull****ed**** away as quickly as he came****. She**** beg****a****n to grumble, rocking back to take matters into ****her ****own hands when he slap****ped** **her**** rear once, _sharply_****_, but very pleasantly_****, in warning.**

** Duly reprimanded, ****she ****change****d her**** tactics and arch****ed** **her**** back**** as she laid her head on her arms,**** hoping to tempt him into losing his damn self-control. At first Jay d****id ****nothing and she was becoming restless, rutting ****he****r ass out hoping to hit strong thighs but he seem****ed**** to have realised ****he****r intentions and shifted just out of reach. Y****olanda**** pouted into the pillow, hair falling across ****her both**** shoulder****s**** and against ****her**** cheek****s****, breasts swaying below. It**** was**** silent in the room****.** **S****ave**** only**** for ****her**** impatient ****exhale.** **And f****or a moment ****she**** wonder if he’****d**** left****.**

** Yo****landa**** cr****ied**** out as he fill****ed** **her**** with one firm thrust. The stretch and burn as he fill****ed** **Yolanda was**** better than anything ****she****’****d**** ever felt before****,**** and ****her**** pussy clamp****ed**** down on him in response. He pause****d**** once he’****d**** completely buried in ****her****, pelvis brushing against ****he****r ass and balls firm against ****her**** clit; he**** was**** giving ****her**** a moment to adjust to his girth****.**** and _damn_****,**** did he have some**** _good_**** _girth_ on him. ****She’****d never felt fuller than in that moment and loved it.**

** “** **You were meant for me, little ‘Mega,”** ** J** **ensen** ** groaned, his cock twitching inside ** **her tightness** **. “’m gonna move, okay?”**

** All ****she**** could do was nod, ****Yolanda’s**** voice failing ****her****. ****She**** let out a strangled moan as he slowly retreat****ed**** only to plunge back in just as deep. He buil****t**** up to a steady pace though it still seem****ed**** torturously slow to ****her****. ****She was**** scratching and clawing at the sheets, sweat running between ****her**** breasts as the Alpha behind ****her**** slowly fuck****ed** **every coherent thought from ****her**** body. There**** was** **nothing ****she**** c****ould** **do but take it, his grip on ****her**** hips bruising and unrelenting and ****she**** ha****d**** no way of escaping or controlling the pace.**

** “** **Be mine?** **” Her Alpha grunt** **ed** **, his hips shifting as he lazily pump** **ed** ** into ** **her.**

** She** ** nod** **ded** ** frantically,** ** ”I’m yours** **.” ** **She** ** d** **id** **n’t even think about the words that ** **were** ** pouring from ** **her** ** mouth, lost in the sweet torture of the moment. “** **Jensen I want you!** **”**

** “** **You already have me, my ‘Mega,** **” ** **He** ** chuckled darkly, rutting his hips forward powerfully making ** **her** ** gasp as his blunt tip rubbed deliciously against ** **her** ** g-spot. “I’m gonna take you nice and slow, little ** **‘M** **ega, so you remember everything.”**

** Yolanda**** whimper and tr****ied**** to rock back on him but he**** had**** already anticipated ****her**** movements. ****She**** yelp****ed**** as he pull****ed** **he****r hands out from beneath ****her ****and ****the Omega**** collapse****d** **onto ****he****r chest, ass high in the air. J****ensen**** pin****ned** **he****r hands above ****her**** head and together ****they**** groan****ed**** at the sensations the new angle stir****red**** for ****them**** both.**

** J****ensen**** pump****ed**** languidly into ****her****, his chest firm against ****her**** back as he lean****t**** over to keep ****her**** hands pinned above ****he****r head. ****He****r face ****was**** buried into a pillow, J****ensen****’s woodsy scent heavy on the pillowcase. It**** was**** almost like a drug, making ****he****r mind hazy with need or perhaps that**** was** **just ****he****r body’s reaction to having an Alpha to submit to. ****She****’d never been one to cave easily to the commands of an Alpha unlike most Omegas; ****she**** usually just rolled ****he****r eyes at their demanding tones and did as ****she**** pleased. With J****ensen****, however, his assertion and domination sent a rush of heat through ****Yolanda****.**

** “** **Jensen** **,” ** **She** ** groaned into the pillow, the sound muffled, “** **S** **o good, Alpha.”**

** “You like that?” He grunted, hips beginning to snap quicker into ** **her** ** as the base of his cock swelled, “Like being pinned down, nowhere to go? Like having my cock fill you up?” He picked up the pace driving into ** **her** ** relentlessly, “Want you to cum, Y** **olanda** **, all over my** ** length** **. Can you do that, ** ** _beauty_ ** **?** **”**

** His words were enough to send ** **her** ** over the edge. Yo** **landa’s** ** body unsnapped and with a loud cry, ** **she** ** came shuddering as waves of bliss rocked ** **her** **. So lost in ** **her** ** own pleasure, ** **she** ** didn’t notice when the knot thickened and locked ** **her** ** together or the sting on ** **her** ** neck as J** **ensen** **’s teeth pierced the delicate skin, claiming ** **her** ** instantly.**

** Yo****landa**** had no idea that in that one moment, with one decision, everything had changed. ****She**** drifted off to sleep, content with ****her** **Alpha’s weight pinning ****her**** down and the scent of him**** all**** around, unaware that ****he****r life would never be the same ****again.**

** As cliché as it was to say, time passed by in a blur. An hour felt like a minute and nearly two days had passed with ** **them** ** none the wiser, too consumed by ** **her** ** heat and his rut to notice or even care. The scent of ** **him** ** was heavy in the air and clung to every surface around ** **her** **; it only made the need to mate greater, to feel his body against ** **he** **rs, to feel his knot swell and lock ** **thei** **r bodies together.**

** So ** **she** ** did.**

** For the most part, ****Yolanda** **remained**** on the bed. J****ensen**** was reluctant to let ****her**** out of the bed and would growl warningly if ****she**** so much as put a toe on the floor. ****She**** either had to get back in bed before he tugged ****her**** back in or t****old**** him where ****she was**** going – which was mainly just to the bathroom so ****she**** could pee. The Alpha insisted on providing for ****her****, to prove he was worthy as a mate; it wasn’t something ****she was**** used to experiencing but it had made him puff out his chest with pride****.**

** The few times ** **she wasn’t** ** craving sex or a knot and he wasn’t pawing at ** **her** ** for release, ** **they** ** both curled up in bed and slept until ** **they** ** felt refreshed enough to go at it again. It seemed like a never ending cycle of sex, eat and repeat but damn if it wasn’t the best sex ** **she** **’d ever had. J** **ensen** ** knew exactly how to please ** **her** **, knew when to be rough and when ** **she** ** wanted to feel the scrape of his fingers as he manhandled ** **her** ** into position. He knew when ** **Yolanda** ** wanted slow and sweet, wanted to savour the taste of him as he buried himself in ** **her** ** with agonisingly slow thrusts. It was the first time ** **she** **’d ever wanted ** **he** **r heat not to end.**

** _ Only it did._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** Leave – Stay? **

** **

**There was some sort of noise reverberating from somewhere in the room. **

**The Omega**** woke suddenly, disorientated and aching from head to toe, a firm body wrapped around ****her****. Panic began to well in**** Yolanda’s**** chest as ****she**** took in the unfamiliar surroundings not recognising the navy walls**** and**** wooden floors****,** **n****or the**** sea-blue curtains****. ****She**** took in the clothes scattered across the floor boards, ****he****r chest tightening in alarm as ****he****r sleep addled brain processed**** her**** predicament.**

**The heat!**

**Yolanda** ** w** **as** ** naked, protected only by the sheets tangled around ** **her** ** body. Absentmindedly ** **she** ** scratched delicately at ** **her** ** neck, fingers tracing across indents made by sharp teeth hard enough to scar. There wouldn’t be a soul on earth who wouldn’t know what those scars meant – that ** **she** ** had been claimed by an Alpha.** ** And, not some ordinary Alpha but Jensen Ackles!** ** The thought was both terrifying and thrilling.**

**As if sensing ** **her** ** turmoil the figure behind ** **Yolanda** ** nuzzled into ** **he** **r neck comfortingly, lips grazing the claim they had staked not so long ago. The Alpha had an arm snaked around ** **he** **r waist to keep ** **Yolanda** ** flush against him. His breath was fanning across your neck, causing the hair at the base of ** **her** ** neck to tickle the skin there. The scent of him was everywhere – ** **cocoa and canella** ** – and it dulled the intensity of ** **her** ** anxiousness; ** **she** ** breathed in heavily, eyes closed and content. **

**Yo** **landa** ** began to drift back to unconsciousness, snuggling into the Alpha’s embrace when ** **she heard it again. That annoying ringing.**

**Slowly so she wouldn’t wake him, Yolanda inched towards the edge of the bed and managed to peel his arm away from her waist. A frown gathered between his brows but he didn’t wake at the loss of contact like she feared. **

**Carefully, the girl climbed off the bed, frantically searching for the source of the noise - not having to go far, finding Jensen’s smartphone on the floor. He must of dropped it while undressing. **

**There appeared to be a text message with the name _Danneel_ across the top.**

** _His ex-fiancée…_ **

**Pausing over the unread message on his unlocked screen, she weighed her options, but something told her that she needed to know what it said.**

** _Wishing u and ur immature Omega good luck. U’re gonna need it._ **

** **

**It t** **ook** ** a moment for it to sink in but once it d** **id** **, ** **her** ** heart ** **began ** **pound** **ing furiously ** **in ** **her** ** chest. The ** **message was a** ** painfully familiar sight** **. It was how Yolanda had caught her ex cheating on her. Yet, that time the text was different, so were the positions. _Yolanda_ was the other woman.**

** _I’m not good for him… She’s right; I’m too young and naïve for Jensen. No matter what Jared had said, Jensen is to be with her. He’s still in her mind. It’s unmistakable! I won’t be a homewrecker. I can’t be the reason for their break up. I’m just a normal, immature girl. He’s a star. _ **

** _It was too good to be true._ **

**Yolanda**** t****ook**** a deep breath and tr****ied**** not to overreact; ****she ****snatch****ed** **he****r shirt from the floor and tug it over ****he****r head before padding softly to the bathroom. ****She ****push****ed the door**** open and ca****ught the**** unwelcome****d**** glimpse of ****he****r reflection in the mirror; ****he****r hair ****was**** mess, tufts sticking up in all directions and ****he****r lips ****we****re swollen and pink.** **There ****we****re bruises littered down ****her neck. **

**She** **fe****lt** **he****r heart crack.**** There** **was Jensen’s ****mark ****– red and screamy_, Mated and blameworthy. You deserve to be alone, Yolanda, bear me like a burden._**

**The feeling of ** **shame** ** crashe** **d** ** into ** **her** ** but this time ** **she was** ** not sure ** **she** ** c** **ould** ** survive it. Yo** **landa** ** thought things were finally going to change; ** **she** ** thought ** **she ** **could finally put the drama and tension behind ** **her** ** now that ** **the Omega** **’d found ** **he** **r ** **soulmate** **.**

**The tears came without warning – okay, so there was some warning but ** **Yolanda** ** w** **as** ** too busy dashing through the ** **bath** **room in search of pants to acknowledge the burning in ** **he** **r eyes. ** **She** ** finally found ** **her** ** pants in a crumpled heap ** **next to the tub,** ** snatched them up and hurriedly pulled them on. ** **She was** ** fumbling with the zipper and cursing loudly, unaware of the door clicking ** **open** **. Yo** **landa** ** didn’t even notice someone else was in the room until a hand wrapped around ** **he** **r wrist to tug ** **he** **r fingers away from the button that was causing so much problems. **

**Jensen was staring down at ****her**** with concern, his hair rumpled and effortlessly _sexy_. His clothes weren’t much better, wrinkles lining his tee. There was a shadow of hair across his jaw that just made him all the more delectable****.** **Yolanda**** cursed the hormones running through ****her**** veins that made ****her**** want to jump his bones.**

**“What’s wrong?” He asked peering down at ** **his true Omega** ** with concern.**

** _He doesn’t have to know about me seeing the message. He wouldn’t understand. He won’t be able to let me go. I won’t be able to insist. I have to try and deal with the consecuences alone. Like always._ **

**Hurriedly, ****Yolanda passed around him, keeping a distance as if afraid of burning being close to him. She**** pulled on ****he****r shoes and snatched up ****he****r phone from the dresser, making ****her**** way**** to the door** **in**** record time****.**

**“Yolanda!”**

**She didn’t have to look back to see him all shook-up. **

**“I understand you now, Jensen. _We_ are a mistake.” **

**He stopped ** **her** ** from opening the door, one hand braced on the edge and his chest pressed against ** **her** ** back.**

**“I was a fool.”**

** _Crack_ ** **.**

**“No, I was the one who didn’t realize it earlier****. Unfortunately, it’s too late****…,” ****Her ****voice wavered despite ****her**** words and ****Jensen** **instantly ****grabbed ****he****r hand in his free one****. “You’re making this harder...”**

**“Yolanda,” He spoke quietly in her ear. “We are one. With or without the mark, it won’t be the same if you leave. Stay with me,” Jensen pleaded desperately, “Need you, my ‘Mega. In my life. Don’t go.”**

**She**** wanted so badly to cave; he ****sound****ed so lost standing b****ehind** **her****, practically begging ****Yolanda**** not to leave.**

** _She had to be strong. For both of them._ **

**“Please, drive me home?” She asked timidly.**

**Ivan**** drove ****her**** to the ****hotel ****and ****she**** doubted that he’d stuck around overnight. ****Her ****limited options**** were**** ride with Jensen or catch a bus – wait, no ****she**** didn’t have ****her**** wallet – ****neither** **had battery so she**** could call ****Ivan**** or ****Happy**** and ask them to come get ****her. She knew it was too much asking him for such thing but she tried.**

**Or she just wanted to spend some more time with him before they part.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kiss – For Goodbye?**

**T** **ogether ** **they** ** walked down the hallway, the only sound coming from ** **their** ** shoes scuffing against the carpet. He had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans and his eyes never strayed from the end of the hall. ** **She** ** scrambled for something to say just to fill the uncomfortable silence between ** **them** ** but ** **Yolanda** ** drew a blank. Seriously, what ** **was she meant to say** **? **

**_Thanks for _****_helping me, now you’re free to go and marry Danneel..._** **_Ugh, _****_Y_****_olanda!_** **She**** scolded ****he****rself.**

**She** ** followed Jensen down to the foyer feeling eyes fall onto both** ** of them** **. From the corner of ** **he** **r eye ** **Yolanda** ** could see women murmuring to each other and another pointing at Jensen excitedly. Dread swelled in the pit of ** **he** **r stomach and it grew with each step ** **she** ** took crossing the foyer. As the click of camera shuttle** **d** ** bounced around the room, ** **her** ** cheeks began to heat and ** **she** ** took a small step away from Jensen. **

**“You alright?” He asked worriedly as he paused at** ** the** ** reception.**

**She** ** nodded, ignoring the way the receptionist’s brows raised at the sight of** ** such young and awkward female standing next to a sitcom playboy** **. **

**“_Fine_.”**

**Jensen didn’t seem convinced but handed over the key; ** **she** ** didn’t listen to their conversation too busy keeping an eye out for the whisperers. ** **He** **r eyes flitted across the various faces milling about the hotel entrance, paranoia beginning to set in. To ** **Yolanda** **, everybody was watching in some way or another, judging ** **he** **r presence beside the incredibly attractive actor. ** **She** ** tried to ignore the incredulous glances thrown ** **he** **r way** **.**

**Yo** **landa** ** jumped, startled, as a hand landed on** ** he** **r arm softly. Jensen was looking worriedly at ** **her** **. Then he did a subtle sweep of the room, the bridge between his brows tightening as he came to the same conclusion as ** **her** ** that ** **thei** **r presence together was gathering some attention. **

**“Come on, let’s get you home.” **

**They** ** walked from the hotel without glancing back. Jensen took long strides and moved with urgency that ** **she** ** couldn’t quite understand until ** **Yolanda** ** saw it. He held open the door for ** **her** ** and as ** **she** ** moved passed, ** **the Omega** ** took in the way his lips pinched together and his gaze was focused on someone inside. As discreetly as ** **she** ** could manage, ** **Yolanda** ** glanced over ** **he** **r shoulder curiously and blinked in shock at the sight of a man with a professional camera taking rapid shots. **

** _Was he seriously taking photos of _ ** ** _us _ ** ** _two? Shit, would he sell them to a magazine or did he already work for one?_ ** ** The thought of ** **thei** **r picture being plastered all over gossip magazines made ** **he** **r stomach twist and dread stab at ** **he** **r heart. **

**This could not be happening.**

**Jensen placed a hand on ** **he** **r lower shoulder and gently but firmly guided ** **his mate** ** down the street. It was difficult for ** **her** ** to maintain the same pace, his legs longer than ** **hers** **. By the time ** **they** ** reached the corner, ** **she was** ** puffing lightly and ** **he** **r cheeks were a warm pink and not because of the chill in the air. Jensen didn’t seem to notice ** **he** **r discomfort, glancing over his shoulder every few moments. It was as if ** **they** ** were in some action drama where the two main characters were running from the evil guy’s lackeys. **

**Except in this situation, Jensen wasn’t trying to protect ** **her** **; he was trying to avoid being seen with ** **Yolanda** **.**

**The reality of it slammed into ** **her** **. He was rushing to keep the photographer at a distance; he didn’t want to be seen with ** **such young and awkward female** **. He didn’t want evidence that he’d knocked up some poor Omega. Could ** **she** ** blame him? ** **Wasn’t this the main reason she was leaving him? ** **If ** **Yolanda** ** w** **as** ** in his position, ** **she** ** wouldn’t want the world knowing ** **he** **r private life. Still, it stung to think that he was trying to hide ** **her** ** lik** **e** ** some dirty secret.**

**Y****olanda** **was indeed** **_the dirty little secret_****.**

**“Can – can you slow down?” ** **She** ** gasped after five minutes of power walking.**

**  
Jensen paused, guilt flickering across his face as he took in ** **he** **r sweaty and breathless state. **

**“Sorry – are you alright?”**

**“** **Uh, yes** **, I just can’t move that fast these days** **, makes me dizzy** **.” ** **She** ** puffed** ** and looked away** **. “Are we close to your car?”**

**A look of alarm crossed Jensen’s face and instantly he was by her side, hands** ** cupping her face** **, “Are you okay? Do you want to sit down? You should sit down.” He decided, ushering ** **her** ** to a bench despite ** **the Omega’s** ** protests. “I’ll go get the car – I’ll be quick, I promise.”**

**“No, Jensen, I can walk****!****” Yo****landa**** tried to protest, reaching ****up**** to grasp his wrist.**  
  


**He wriggled out of ** **her ** **hold and shook his head, “No, you’re right; you need to be taking it easy. I don’t want you to strain yourself.** ** You don’t look ok, –“**

**“** **Heaven ‘n Hell,** ** I’m fine!” ** **Yolanda** ** said exasperated** **, at which he widened his eyes** **.** ** She lowered her voice,** ** “Jensen, I’ve been** ** worse.** ** I just need you to slow down** ** a bit, so I can keep up with your pace** **.”**

**Jensen hesitated, indecision flickering in his eyes; ** **she** ** didn’t give him a chance to make the decision. ** **She** ** pulled ** **he** **rself off the seat and raised ** **he** **r brows pointedly at him. He sighed and nodded; this time when he took off, ** **she ** **could easily keep astride with him and ** **he** **r laboured breaths returned to normal. He stopped looking over his shoulders every few minutes and the air between ** **them** ** felt almost normal. The cool air drifted through ** **he** **r hair, the sun streaming down – it was one of those days where ** **she** ** could happily go for a walk or stay at home and curl up on the couch with a book or ** **her lovely sitcom – F.R.I.E.N.D.S** **. ** **. ** **Right now, ** **he** **r ** **dusty ** **couch sounded _perfect_.**

**“Here we are.” Jensen nodded towards a car parked in a secure parking lot under one of the taller buildings. **

**It was a sleek navy car but nothing as fancy as what ** **she** **’d assumed an actor would have. Then again, what did ** **she** ** know about cars? ** **Yolanda** ** didn’t even have a license.**

**Gingerly, she lowered ** **he** **rself in and sighed with relief as ** **he** **r weight left ** **he** **r** ** trembling** ** feet. As Jensen climbed into the car, ** **she** ** glanced around at the leather interior and eyed the array of knobs and dials with confusion. Jensen chuckled at ** **he** **r expression and ** **she** ** looked sheepishly at him.**

**“I felt the same way when I first drove it. My pick up’s in Austin – this is a little easier to navigate around the city** **,** **” He told ** **her** ** as he pulled out. **

**“I walk everywhere unless ** **Ivan** ** or ** **Happy** ** has time to drive me** **,** **” Yo** **landa** ** shrug** **ged** ** and stare** **d** ** out the window. “Or I take the bus.”**

**The rest of the drive ****wa****s silent except for when ****she**** need to tell him when to turn. He manoeuvre****d**** through the city with ease as if he’d done it a thousand times before.**** It reminded Yolanda of her father, who liked the high speed, the Japanese cars… She had enjoyed it, but he was far now; an ocean away, in fact.** **She**** enjoy****ed**** the drive, taking in parts of ****New Orleans**** that she hadn’t really seen before. The city was beautiful making ****her**** regret how little time ****she****’d actually spent exploring the place ****she**** had called home for the past years. Hopefully****,**** with ****someday****, that could change.**

**“Thanks for the lift** **,** **” ** **She** ** said softly** ** as he stopped in front of her purple door** **, fingers edging towards the door knob** ** of the car** **.**

**  
He catche****d** **he****r elbow before ****she**** c****ould ****shift away****.**

**“** **Please, tell me this is not what I think it is,” He ** **swallo** **wed** ** to control his ** **emotions** ** at the mere suggestion.**

**She slowly turned around to face him, her sight set downwards, “Face the reality, Jens. You and I are from two completely different worlds.“ _Don’t do this, no! “_Seeing you again meant a lot for me. I wanted to know how have you been doing after the…car crash. The previous Monday Jared had offered me to wait and see you till you feel better. I agreed, but I’ve never stopped asking him about your health…” The**** connection between ****them was**** almost palpable in the thick air inside the car.** ** “But, at the end, I wasn’t….I _didn’t _expect both of us to–“**

**“_Mate_? Cuz that’s what we did, Yolanda. It means we belong to each other!” ** **He glanced up, red eyes focused on Yolanda.**

**She** ** watched his face, seeing the little tick in his cheek, knowing he was grinding his teeth together out of frustration - one of the many habits ** **she** **’d learned that he had.**

**And, at that moment, she knew, was talking _Jensen_. Not the Alpha.**

** “** **Do ya really think I’m capable of forgetting you?”**

**T** **he small sound of h** **is** ** voice made ** **Yolanda’s** ** heart shattered and drop into h** **er** ** stomach like a lead weight. The guilt was drowning h** **er** ** now, warring with the need to comfort h** **er Alpha** **, to reassure h** **im** **.**

**To love ** **Jensen** **.**

** “I’m just an ordinary sort of person. I live in the darkness, and you in the ghost light,” ** **The words were not coming easily.** ** Yolanda was ** **smiling, but the hurt showed in her eyes** ** as she looked deeply into his heartending ones** **. **

**“An immature girl like me is not capable of giving you what you really deserve, Jensen Ackles.”**

**The connection seemed to snap** **. **

**There** ** was ** **no goodbye or even a kiss** **.**

**Yolanda** ** d** **id** **n’t look back once ** **she** **’** **d** ** wrenched the door open. ** **Her ** **feet crunch** **ed** ** loudly on the gravel, hastily crossing the short distance to** ** her lodging’s door** **. ** **She** ** c** **ould** ** feel ** **Jensen** ** watching the entire time, could feel his haunted eyes following ** **he** **r every move. ** **Hell** **, ** **she** ** wanted to run back to him. The second ** **she got inside and shut the door closed, Yolanda** ** felt like ** **she** **’d made the worst mistake of ** **he** **r life but ** **she** ** wouldn’t back down.**

**Ivan** ** studied ** **her** ** worriedly** ** as he came in her view** **, “** **Just wait and see** **.”**

**Yolanda looked down at her hands, as if she could see Jensen pulling out of the driveway and onto the road** **. **

**“** **Not and this time, Ivan,” She** ** mutter** **ed** **, hugging** ** her** ** arms to ** **her** ** chest. “** **Not and this time** **.”**

**The f** **a** **rther away ** **Jensen drove** **, the worse ** **she** ** seem** **ed** ** to get until one thought r** **an** ** through ** **he** **r head** **,**

** _What am I doing?_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Guidebook – New Customer?**

** **

**It**** was**** Monday afternoon, two weeks since that fateful day, and the rain hasn’t stopped since ****Yolanda**** woke up. It would ****had ****be****en**** the perfect weather to lull ****h****e****r**** to sleep at the front register, but ****she**** ha****d**** far too much work to do, considering ****Happy had**** decided** ** that he was too busy with h****is**** other work to come in. ****Yolanda**** didn’t ask what he ****had ****meant by “other work”, and he didn’t offer any details.**

**The bell over the door r****ang**** and ****she**** jump****ed**** up from a squat so quickly that ****she**** narrowly miss****ed**** knocking over a stack of recent acquisitions that ****she** **was**** shelving.**

**A woman str****ode**** in. Tall, beautiful, with thick auburn hair. She looked like the sort of person ****Yolanda**** would see at one of ****the celebrities****’s events, but she’s not familiar. She w****ore**** a long, heavy wool coat that look****ed**** as if it w****as**** made for her. The only jewelry she w****ore** **was a**** large diamond studs in her ears that ****Yolanda**** c****ould**** see**** even**** from across the store.**

**In other words, ** **the Bulgarian girl was** ** fairly certain she’s rich as hell, and she’s in ** **her** ** shop.**

**Yolanda** **stepped** ** forward, greeting her while ** **she** ** straighten ** **her ** **button-down shirt.**

**The woman trace****d** ** her finger over the cover of a new release before turning to ** **Yolanda** **. Her eyes glint****ed** ** with something, and while ** **Yolanda was** ** not sure what it ** **was** **, she could definitely be someone ** **the Bulgarian** ** would run into at one of ** **the celebrities** **’s events. S****he had** ** seen people who would smile and preen as they swallowed you whole. That woman looked like one of them.**

**“Can I help you find something?”**

**“** **Who are you working for, _girl_** **?”**

**Yolanda** ** f****ou****nd the question abrupt and unnecessary, but ** **she** ** answered her** **,**

** “** **Happy** **. ** **Happy Dolson** **. ** **He** ** owns this store. Is there anything in particular I can help you locate?”**

**She nodded her head. **

**“** **Yes, the Dolson’s bookshop** **.** ** The place I was searching for.****”**

**Something settled in Yolanda's** **stomach.**

**“****I’m Elta Graul****,” ****S****he continue****d,**** “And I have a particular interest in this store.” She hand****ed** **her**** a business cards that read****, '**_**Graul’s**_**_ Industries_'. After looking at it’s lettering and gilt edges, ****Yolanda**** tuck****ed**** it into ****her**** back pocket.**

**“You named your business after yourself?”**

**She shrug****ged** **. “Why not?”**

**It** ** was** ** the answer someone like her would give. It’s the type of thing ** **her ex** ** might say, but ** **she ** **fe****lt** ** as if th** **at wa** **s an ungenerous thought, and ** **she** ** brush****ed** ** it away.**

**“How can I help you?” ** **She tried** ** to get to the bottom of what th** **at** ** woman want** **ed** **, coming in here smelling of old money and so much class that she need****ed** ** to do little to prove it. ** **Yolanda said** ** silent thanks for the practice ** **she****’****d** ** had at** ** the** ** art gallery openings and society soirees that have given ** **h** **e** **r** ** the grace to handle someone like this.**

**Elta** ** extend****ed** ** her hand, and ** **she went** ** to shake it but end****ed** ** up feeling more like she expected ** **her** ** to kiss it. Like some kind of queen.**

**“I’m not looking for any books. I have other business.”**

**With that out of the way, ** **Yolanda** ** decide to get straight to the heart of the matter** **,**

**“I’m confused,” ** **She** ** sa****id** **, “About why you are here, in ** **this ** **store.”**

**Elta** ** smiled at ** **h****e****r,** ** and ** **she** **suppressed the shiver that want****ed** ** to run down ** **her** ** spine. **

**“I own this building. Surely you knew that?”**

**She**** blink****ed****. ****Happy** **paid**** the rent on the space for the bookstore every month, but ****he**** have ****never mentioned the name ‘_Elta_’.**

**“I wasn’t aware.** **I didn’t intend to be in the book-selling business. But I’ve grown to love it, of course.” Something in ****Yolanda**** fe****lt**** the need to please her, to get her to leave.**

**“I understand.” The way she sa****id**** it t****old** **Yolanda**** that her understanding count****ed**** for little. “However, this neighborhood is becoming less and less desirable, in recent years. Because of that, I have decided to let this building go.”**

**Yolanda** ** t****ook** ** a moment to process what she mean****t** **. **

** _Let the building go in the heat of the season. To someone else? Someone else will own it? _**

**Yolanda was**** left reeling before ****Elta** **even land****ed **** the final blow.**

**“I’m planning on selling this building, and the new owners I have in mind do not plan on keeping this structure, or the businesses housed in it. They’d prefer to build an apartment building, spruce the area up a bit. I felt it was my duty to do everyone the courtesy of letting them know.”**

**Yolanda** ** d****id****n’t respond, taking a moment to try to process the consequences.**

**“This area has become something of an eyesore, you see,” ** **Cruella** ** continue** **d** **.**

**Yolanda** **felt ****as if**** she****’****d**** been slapped. ****She**** watch****ed**** her look around the store, not bothering to mask her distaste anymore.**

**“When is this going to happen?” It** ** was** ** the only thing ** **Yolanda** ** c** **ould** ** think to ask. There ** **wa** **s little control ** **she** ** ha** **d** ** over th** **e** ** situation. ** **Yolanda** ** recognize** **d** ** it immediately, knowing what type of person she ** **was** **.**

**“Oh, it will be a couple of months before the deal is settled. These things take time. Though, I don’t suppose you would have any experience with that, so I understand your asking.” She wave****d** ** her gloves in the air dismissively.**

** _Simple bitch…_ **

**“Why did you come today?” ****She**** cross****ed** **her**** arms, prepared to ask her to leave.**

**“What do you mean?” ** **Elta-Cruella** ** seem****ed** ** genuinely puzzled, so ** **Yolanda** ** ha** **to give it to her acting skills.**

**“Don’t you have lawyers who deal with this sort of thing? A team of assistants or something?” ** **Yolanda** ** fel****t a** ** little fear now. All she did**** was threaten ** **Happy’s** ** store, the source of income keeping ** **him, his family ** **and ** **Yolanda ** **free to pursue their own interests.**

**“Yes, of course. Well, you can say that I took a special interest, in your case.” She pause****d**** for effect. “I hear****d**** that you attended the ****Jared Padalecki’s** **party a week and half ago****. But why wouldn’t you? Given how close all of you have grown.”**

** _How come she knew that!?_ **

**Yolanda was**** barely holding in ****her**** rage and on the point of kicking her out when Elta-Cruella adjust****ed** **the collar of her coat and turn****ed around****.**

**“** **See you soon** **,** ** _Yolanda_,** **” ** **S****he call****ed** ** out as she le****ft** **.**

** _Who is this fucking woman!? Where did she know my name from!!?_**

**The bell over the door r****ang****, and Yolanda punch****ed** **her**** fist into the table in front of ****h****e****r****. ****She was**** on the verge of finding ****her**** phone to text ****Happy**** when the bell r****ang**** again. ****She**** put on ****her**** best customer face, but let it drop when ****she**** s****aw**** who**** it** **was****.**

** _Jensen?_ **

**He walk****ed** ** straight towards ** **h****e****r** **, not even bothering to pretend he ** **wa****s here shopping for books.**

**In fact, Yolanda** ** wasn****’****t in the mood for any of it.**

**“Wh****y are you here** **?” There** ** was** ** no need for formalities with him, _apparently_.**

** _Wasn’t she clear the last time?_ **

**He narrow****ed** ** his eyes, his perfect, beautiful ** **green** ** eyes, and _nearly_ look****ed** ** hurt. **

**“You mentioned something about** ** a guidebook** **.”**

**She**** sigh****ed out****. ****Yolanda wasn’****t sure what hi****s intentions were****, but as long as ****they** **we****re in the store, ****she**** ha****d**** to play the helpful patroness.**

**“What kind do you want?” ** **She** ** turn****ed** ** and walk****ed** ** to a set of shelves near the register, expecting him to follow. He d****id** **, but d****idn’t** ** bother looking at the books.**

**“What’s wrong?” ** **H****e ask****ed** **. As if he ha****d** ** a right to.**

**“I’ve just had some bad news. What were you looking for?”**

**Jensen** ** place****d** ** his palms on the table behind himself and lean****t** ** back on it. **

**“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”**

**She** ** c****ouldn** **’t tell him what’s really wrong. Not him. Not now. **

**Yolanda** ** chose another tactic.**

**“Why d****o ** **you pretend ** **I haven’t told you anything last week****?” There** ** was** ** no way to ask the question without sounding desperate, but** **she needed to know. Maybe it was foolish of ** **h****e****r****, and wrong to even entertain the idea** **.**

**“****Why do you pretend you haven't seen _the message_** **.” He t****ook** ** a book from the table he ** **wa****s leaning against and b****egan** ** to thumb through it.**

** _So, he figred it out…_ **

**“****Why are you here****?” ****She** **was**** curious _and_ annoyed for more than his sak****e.**

**“****I wanted to visit _my mate_****,” ** **Ackles** ** s****aid nonchalantly, leaving her in complete shock** **. He place****d** ** the book back on the table. _Mate...His... "_Now, do you want to tell me what’s got you all… _red_?”**

**She** ** reach****ed** ** up to ** **her** ** face and** ** was** ** ashamed to find that it ** **was** ** warm. But****,** ** if honesty ** **that was the thing that would** ** take for him to leave and allow ** **h****e****r** ** the space to contact ** **Happy** **, so be it.**

**“I found out that this building is being sold, so I’ll be kicked out. ** **Happy’s** ** business will have nowhere to go.”**

**“That’s too bad.” Jensen shrug** **ged** **.**

**She didn't expect him to be insomuch as heartless. Had she been wrong about him this whole time? What's got into the Jensen she knew?!**

**“Too bad? That ** **Happy’s and my own ** **livelihoods ** **are ** **on the line? That this store will disappear? That everything ** **we** **’ve worked to keep running since I ** **came here ** **will be gone? All that work, for nothing?” ** **Her** ** voice ** **wa****s more shrill than ** **she had** ** intended, but ** **she** ** c****ouldn** **’t find it in ** **her** **self to care.**

**“I mean it’s too bad that this store will be gone. I think it’s a credit to the neighborhood. And you.” He reache****d** ** up to brush ** **her** ** cheek. ** ** _That so, so familiar feeling_ ** **..** **. ** ** _He got no right to touch me! _** **“I hate to think you’ll not be around to give me a hard time when I look for ** **guide** **books.”**

**Yolanda** ** step****ped angrily** ** away from him. ** **They** ** hardly kn****e****w ** **where their relationship stood** **. ** **She ** **d****id** **n’t know why ** **she** ** would expect sympathy from someone like him. Someone who** ** worked for TV companies or magazines, and understood nothing of business and hardwork. **

**“****You’re not so immature** **, after all,” ** **H****e said with a smirk on his ** **luscious lips** **. Jensen turn****ed** ** towards the exit** **, leaving the feeling in her that he would be coming back soon again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a fiction, a slave to my imagination, I've decided to make Danneel not only model, but a business minx, and Jensen's ex fianceè. I have nothing against the woman, just want her out of my imaginary Jensen's life. 😁 take care, and tnx for reading my story!!!❤


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**False – Positive?**

**Yolanda hadn’t spoken to Jensen in almost two weeks, and she hadn’t plan onto either. But that hadn’t stopped him from constantly trying to see her in her home. Each time she hid herself inside. ** **Happy got serious problems with Cruella’s _footmen_ and he hadn’t opened the bookstore in a long time. And even though, she had avoided Jensen, the Bulgarian still had his notifications for his social media accounts. So, she wasn’t surprised to get a ding on her phone by ‘_Jensen Ackles shared post’_ on Instagram.**

**Something told her not to click on it, but being the glutton that she were, Yolanda couldn’t stop herself.**

**Her chest tightened, and she felt the tears swell in her eyes at the image on her phone.**

**It was a pair of cowboy boots on a brick ledge. The caption explaining that there will be a couple of boots coming soon to the Ackles family. **

**That’s why Danneel doesn’t want to lose him. Jensen is the father of her child. **

** _His child._ **

** **

** _Little Ackles._ **

**Yolanda took in a deep breath, trying to stop the tears. She then laid her phone gently down on the sink of her bathroom, where she was currently standing. Her fingers brushed gently across a plastic object next to her phone on the counter. Another deep breath, and she picked up the object, flipping it over and forcing herself to look down.**

**The callous piece of plastic stared back at Yolanda almost in a mocking manner.**

**She then opened her phone once again, staring back at that photo and then back at the white stick, the caption reverberating in her head.**

**“…adding a pair of boots to the family this year…”**

**Well, Jensen, you better make that a couple.**

**An hour later ** **she** ** and ** **Ivan** ** sat in the waiting room in a small private practice. Yo****landa** ** couldn’t keep still, leg shaking and nails picking at the cuticles of ** **he** **r finger as ** **she** ** waited anxiously.** ** Ivan** ** had tried to distract ** **her** ** with flashy magazines that broadcasted all the latest celebrity gossip but ** **she** ** couldn’t concentrate on anything. ** **The last thing she wanted to talk and think about were celebrities. **

**Delaney** ** flipped through absentmindedly but tensed every time the receptionist so much as coughed. ** **She** ** was mid turn when the click of heel had ** **he** **r head jerking up, eyes zeroing in on the Alpha that stood in the doorway.**

**“** **Yolanda Delaney** **?” She called her voice confident and professional.**

**Yolanda** ** wished ** **she** ** could sound that confident.**

**Ivan**** dropped the magazine, unaware that ****he had**** turned a page ****he and Yolanda**** would have learnt more about**** Jensen’s baby****. Instead**** he** **put hand on Yolanda’s lower back**** and hastily followed the doctor down the hallway and into the consultation room with ****Ivan**** hot on ****her**** heels.**

**Yo** **landa** ** perched on the chair closest to the desk, hands folded in ** **her** ** lap. Almost immediately ** **she** ** bega** **n** ** wring** **ing** ** fingers, ** **her** ** nerves taking control; if it wasn’t for ** **Ivan** **’s calming hand on ** **he** **r elbow, ** **she** ** probably would’ve picked at ** **he** **r nails until they bled.**

**Would the doctor confirm it?**

**“Alright Y** =**olanda** **, it says here that you’re an Omega that’s recently been claimed?” The doctor jumped straight into it, her eyes scanning ** **the** ** file as she spoke.**

**Yo****landa** ** felt like a naughty student sent to the principal’s office. “Y-yeah. I-I, u****h****m, had my heat triggered by an Alpha. It was about ** **two months ago. S****ince then I’ve been** ** feeling really weak.”**

**“Just ** **weak** **?” The doctor focused on that last detail, her eyes lifting to analyse ** **her** **.**

**Yo****landa** ** shook ** **he****r head, “I throw up most mornings and the nausea comes and goes. The tiredness bothers me the most – I can’t focus at work or at ** **university** **.”**

**“When was your last heat?”**

**“Nearly ** **two months ** **ago.” **

**The doctor quirked her brow and studied ** **her** ** for a moment; she hummed thoughtfully and scribbled down some notes. Yo****landa** ** scanned the tiny scrawl, hoping to catch some phrase or word that might give ** **her** ** a clue as to what she might be thinking.**

**“Alright** **,** ** Y****olanda** **, can you hop up on the table for me?”**

**Yo****landa**** followed her request quickly, kicking off ****he****r shoes and using the footstool to climb up onto the hard mattress. Yo****landa**** lie****d**** on ****he****r back, nerves fluttering in ****he****r stomach. The doctor finishe****d**** her sentence and pushe****d**** her chair back, the legs scraping on the carpet loudly. ****The girl**** swallow****ed**** as her heels click****ed**** over to the basin, the tap squeaking as the water turn****ed**** on. It fe****lt** **like the longest process, water sloshing in the basin; ****she** **had to**** be reassured that she**** was**** paying attention to good hygiene practices but ****she**** just want****ed**** the examination over and done with****.**

**A cold hand land****ed** ** on ** **her** ** arm and ** **she** ** jump** **ed** **, blushing at being caught unaware. The doctor smile****d** ** at ** **her** **, uncharacteristically gentle for an Alpha, and look** **ed** ** questioningly down at ** **her** ** shirt.**

**“May I?” She asked.**

**Yo****landa**** relax****ed**** and no****d****d****ed****, grateful that she’****d**** taken the time to make**** her**** feel a little more comfortable. She gently pushe****d** **Yolanda’s**** shirt aside and ****she**** t****ook**** the hem between ****her**** fingers. Yo****landa**** suck****d**** in a breath as ****the doctor’s**** hands prod****ed**** at ****her**** stomach, her brows knitted together in concentration. Her hands move****d**** carefully around ****the girl’s**** stomach, the pads of her fingers applying a firm pressure but not so much that it**** was**** painful.**

**“Have you noticed any sensitivity in your nipples?” She asked bluntly.**

**Yo****landa** ** blush****ed** **, “No? I haven’t really…” ** **She** ** trail****ed** ** off awkwardly, not sure how to finish.**

**She seem****ed**** to understand though and nod****ded****, continuing her examination. She**** was**** silent as she listen****ed**** to ****Yolanda’s**** heart, only giving ****her**** soft instructions to sit up once she’d listened to ****her**** chest and stomach. Upright, ****Yolanda**** notice****d**** that ****Ivan** **wa****s watching like a hawk, h****is**** eyes following the doctor’s moves and ****she was**** grateful to have a ****friend that**** care****d**** so much.**

**Once ** **Yolanda was** ** back in ** **he****r seat and the doctor has finished scribbling on her notes, she turn****ed** ** to ** **the younger female** ** with a serious expression.**

**“Now, I want to make this very clear so that you will relax,” She began, “You are not sick because the Alpha who claimed you ** **is not by your side.** ** Plenty of Omegas can live comfortably if their mate leaves, claimed or not. There can be side effects but that’s mostly through heats.”**

**“I haven’t had my heat…” Yo****landa** ** shared, feel** **ing** ** the blood drain** **ing** ** from ** **her** ** face.**

**The doctor smiled sympathetically, “Yes – two months. You’re late.** **I want to run some tests to confirm this but I believe you’re pregnant.” The doctor continued, looking to ****Ivan**** cautiously when ****Yolanda**** stared at her blankly.**

**The Beta** ** understood and took ** **Yolanda’s** ** hand, “Breathe, Y****o-Yo** **.” ** **H****e prompted, giving ** **he****r hand a comforting squeeze.**

**Yo****landa** ** sucked in a breath and squeezed the hand in return. “W-what happens if** ** I don’t** **…?” Yo****landa** ** couldn’t finish the thought.**

**“** Y**ou better keep it** **.” The doctor ** **adviced with slight smile** **.**

**She continued to talk about ****the**** symptoms and why she believed it to be pregnancy but all ****Yolanda** **did**** was stare at her blankly, ****her**** brain unable to process the words flowing from ****the Alpha’s**** mouth.**

**It’s true. Yolanda was indeed pregnant.**

**The Omega** ** knew ** **the doctor** ** was the professional, the one who had spent years studying medicine, but ** **she still couldn’t** ** believe** ** in her words** **. It didn’t seem possible; ** **she** **’d only had sex _once_…or twice…or numerous times over** ** a day or two** **– _okay_, so it was _possible_ but that didn’t make it any easier for ** **her** ** to wrap ** **her** ** head around it.**

**How could ****one young woman**** care for a ****kid****? Yo****landa**** hadn’t even finished university – ****she** **wasn’t even sure if she still had a job! And about her** **living situation – ****a small apartment, which was shared with her harebrained Beta lodger****.**** It was insane!**

**Kiddos** ** were small and fragile and _breakable_. They needed constant care, and time, and food and…**

**“Y****olanda** **?” The doctor prompted, looking at ** **her** ** concerned.**

**Ivan** ** squeezed ** **Yolanda’s** ** hand and ** **at her** ** smiled weakly, “Sorry, I was…thinking.”**

**“Panicking from the looks of things.” The doctor corrected with a gentle chuckle. “I know this is probably a shock for you and the last thing you’d want to hear considering the…_situation_ with your Alpha but I just wanted to prepare you. I could be wrong – we still need to take some blood and I’ll schedule you for an ultrasound. For now, you need rest and to stay hydrated and minimal stress.”**

**Yo****landa**** nodded numbly, nausea growing in the pit of ****he****r stomach the longer the doctor spoke. ****Ivan**** took the form for pathology and thanked the doctor while ****Yolanda**** smiled weakly. Words failed to form and ****she**** w****as**** too tired to try and make anything coherent come out of ****her**** mouth. Yo****landa**** let ****Ivan**** le****d** **her**** from the room and down the hall, mind churning with ‘what if’s’ as ****she**** sat in a different waiting room.**

**“It’ll be okay** **,** **” ** **Ivan** ** murmured to ** **her** **, h****is** ** fingers squeezing ** **her own** **.**

**Yo****landa** ** nodded, eyes staring at the dull wall straight ahead. ** **The Omega** ** barely felt the needle as it pierced ** **he****r skin or heard any of the polite chatter that the nurse exchanged with ** **Ivan****. ** **Her** ** mind felt foggy and distant. Th****at** ** one test would confirm life altering news and it was overwhelming to say the least.**

**How could ** **Yolanda** ** care for a ** **child** **?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Baby – No Baby?**

**The buzzing of ** **he** **r phone caught ** **her** ** attention first but ** **Ivan** ** was quick to catch on. With a hesitant glance at Ivan, ** **the Omega** ** picked it up and stared at the number across ** **her** ** screen. Yo** **landa’s** ** finger pressed the green button and ** **she** ** held the receiver against ** **her** ** ear.**

**“Hello?” Y** **olanda** ** managed to croak out.**

**Ivan held h** **is** ** breath and kept eyes pinned on ** **her** ** as he twisted h** **is** ** fingers and bit h** **is** ** lip. All he could hear was a high voice prattling away but he was too far to make out the words clearly. ** **The Omega’s** ** face remained blank despite the turbulent emotions coursing through ** **her** **; in all honesty, it was shock rather than nonchalance on ** **her** ** face in that moment. The nurse on the other end of the phone was seemingly unaware that the conversation was one sided and continued to read out the results as if she hadn’t just changed ** **the poor Omega’s** ** life.**

**It had been playing on ** **her** ** mind for a ** **so long** ** and now that ** **she** ** knew** ** the truth** **, ** **Yolanda** ** wished ** **she** ** didn’t. The nurse congratulated ** **her** ** yet again and reminded to make a follow up appointment with ** **her** ** doctor. ** **Delaney** ** could only murmur out a vague ‘thank you’ before hanging up, ** **her** ** head spinning. A hand wrapped around ** **her** ** arm and ** **she** ** jumped, startled by Ivan’s sudden presence. H** **is** ** brows were knitted together and he kept h** **is** ** grip on ** **Yolanda** ** firm as he led ** **Yolanda** ** toward** **s** ** a seat.**

**“What…?” ** **Her** ** voice came out garbled and ** **she** ** w** **as** ** distantly aware of the world spinning around ** **her** **.**

**Yo** **landa’s** ** cheeks felt flushed, beads of sweat rising on ** **her** ** forehead. ** **The Omega** ** tugged at the collar of ** **her** ** shirt as the heat in ** **her** ** cheeks travelled down ** **her** ** neck to ** **her** ** chest.**

**“Breathe, Y** **olanda** **!” Ivan ordered sharply.**

**The girl’s ** **Omega nature responded to the firm order and obediently ** **she** ** sucked in a deep breath. There were few moments where ** **her** ** more submissive nature came out; moments of panic or stress were definitely one of them.**

**Ivan guided ****the female**** through some deep breaths, h****is**** fingers slowly relaxing from their bruising grip on ****Yolanda’s**** arm once ****she**** w****as**** able to sit up without swaying. Yo****landa** **nodded**** thankfully at h****im ****and accepted the bottle of water shoved ****her**** way. ****Happy**** was peering down at ****her**** with concern, ****books**** splattered over his ****desk**** and his hair ****a mess****. The two Betas couldn’t hide their worry for ****her**** even if they tried.**

**“What did the nurse say?” Ivan asked gently once he was reassured ** **she** ** w** **asn’t** ** about to pass out.**

**Yo** **landa** ** swallowed deeply, tears welling in ** **her** ** eyes. **

**“** ** _A baby_ ** **.”**

**Th** **at** ** w** **as the** ** word ** **she** **’d one day hoped to say with happiness, yet all ** **Yolanda** ** could feel was insurmountable fear and loneliness. ** **The Omega** ** w** **asn’t** ** supposed to do this without ** **he** **r Alpha; ** **she** ** w** **asn’t** ** supposed to be so young; ** **Yolanda** ** w** **asn’t** ** supposed to be so _scared_** **!**

**“What am I supposed to do?” ** **The girl** ** asked tearfully. “How can I care for a ** **kid** ** when I’m only just learning to take care of myself?”**

**Ivan scoffed at ** **he** **r words and smoothed down ** **he** **r hair, “Please, Y** **o-Yo** **. You’ve been taking care of yourself for years. You’re going to be a fantastic mother, if that’s what you choose.” ** **H** **e shift** **ed** ** slightly until he** ** was** ** sitting beside ** **her** **, “And who says you have to decide this second what you’re going to do? You’ve got time to think about this; _no one_ should rush to make a decision like this.”**

**Yo****landa**** no****d****d****ed**** slowly, her words succeeding in managing to calm ****her**** erratic heart. ****She**** t****ook**** a deep breath and force****d** **he****r fingers to stop trembling. **

**“Okay, I can do that. Yeah – I’ll think about it and** **… –“**

**“Talk to your doctor, get some more information** **,** **” ** **Happy ** **continued when ** **she** ** froze.**

**Ivan beamed at him** **.**

**“That’s a great idea. You’ve got that appointment next week. We can write down a list of questions you want answered and if we can’t find it ourselves then we’ll ask her.”**

**The overwhelming pressure in ****her**** chest eased the more they spoke and the urge to run from the situation began to fade until it was only a niggling feeling in the back of ****her**** mind. It made sense to take the time and think everything through; ****she**** w****as**** in no state to make a hasty decision, one ****Yolanda**** could regret for the rest of ****her**** life. Yo****landa**** didn’t want to spend ****her**** life moaning over regrets or constantly thinking ‘what if’. Time was exactly what**** she**** needed to make the**** most**** right decision****.** **F****or ****her**** and ****her** **child****.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Wisp of Pine – Ocean Air?**

**The bell of the bakery, where Ivan worked, chimed through the early morning air as a customer entered.**

**“One minute!” Ivan ran out to the front of the store, wiping some warm chocolate off his hands and onto his paisley apron. **

**He picked up his smell before fully getting a look at him.**

_ **Jensen Ackles** _

**He was instantly defensive, perhaps because of the concern on Ivan’s face.**

**“I know… I know I might be coming off as…” He stammered , raising his hands up in surrender. _He! The Alpha!_ “Aggressive , ” Lacking a better word . “But , I swear, all I want to do is talk to my Om … to Yolanda, ” He corrected himself. **

**Ivan looked back to the kitchen. His face painted with worry. “ How did you know I was working here? ” **

**Jensen rubbed his hand into his face.**

**“ Got ma’ ways…” Jensen watched patiently. Waiting for a response. When there was no such, he decided to continue, “ Yolanda’s not on work, she isn't opening the door. I want to know how is she, Ivan! Help me talk to her! ”**

**Ivan chewed the thought over. Another chime at the door rang as a group of customers came in.**

**“I…” Their mouths were already drooling over the baked pastries. Ivan caved. “I’ll give you her phone number.” He wrote down on a scrap of paper. “ Although it is not mine to give .. .” Before handing him the slip. **

**He went to log into the register and muttered to himself. “But, you need to know the truth …” **

**Jensen followed Ivan to the register, frowning. “What was that?” **

**“It’s just….” He hesitated before looking into Jensen’s kind eyes. Unlike other Alphas that threw around their macho-ism, he seemed different. He seemed genuine. Like Ivan knew the Texas’s Alpha was. It tipped him to spill. “There is something you need to know …” His voice lowered to keep the conversation from the waiting customers. “Two months ago at the hotel you sent her into an immediate and the most intense heat I’ve seen her go through. It is little more different than the first time in the bookshop.”**

**“I know.” Jenses said. “When her scent hit me, I wanted to follow it, so I could find her… I needed to cool down my rut.” **

**Ivan ’s mouth hung open as he put two and two together. “That day… you followed us… because of her? You found where she lives, and where she works. Her scent. ” **

**“It had been months since the day I smelled her, ” Jensen shamefully admitted , “I couldn’t control it. I had to find her. And, I did. ”**

_(Flashback)_

_“All that true-mate stuff is bullshit and you know it, .” Yolanda boldly claimed as she waltzed up and down the streets of New Orleans with her best friend and lodger ._

_“You are perhaps the most brash and defiant Omega I know , Y o-Yo , no wonder you haven’t been claimed.”_

_Her lonely soul burned in pain at that fact . But she didn’t believe in love . Neither in the soulmate stuff._

_Yolanda licked the drooping ice cream cone in her hand, shrugging off the terrible feeling._

_“You really expect me to believe, out of 7 billion people on the planet, there is only one who is made for me? That even if there was such a thing as true-mates, that we’d have the chance to find each other?” Yo landa scoffed. “It’s ludicrous.”_

_“I’ve seen it, Y o-Yo . That powerful connection between an Alpha and their O mega, it makes me envious.” Ivan gushed, wishing that he was more than just an empathic B eta._

_“Yeah, maybe it works out well for some people… But , the system altogether is archaic and all too easy for Alpha males to get their way. Did you hear about that recent case in Idaho where the Alpha had marked fourteen O megas? Fourteen! Of all ages. And now they’ll never have a chance again. They’re scarred forever.”_

_“Just because you read a headline about some pervert doesn’t make true-mates nonexistent. And , it’s not a system, it’s literally biolog y, ” H e argued, fiddling with h is purple glasses._

_Yolanda rolled he r eyes._

_“Then why are over 65% of politicians Alphas?”_

_“Perhaps their personality traits attract them to the job , ” He suggested._

_Both of them paused at black iron gates bringing together a brick wall. Her wanderings always led her past here._

_Ivan grabbed one of the bars and peered into the studio. “I bet there’s one or two Alphas in there you wouldn’t mind mating with.”_

_“Same goes for you , ” Yo landa countered. “I’m sure you’d be all than more willing to help one out through a rut.”_

_“Oh honey, I’d pay big money for that kind of opportunit y, ” He teased._

_H is face twisted with concern, picking up on it before even the Omega . A gentle breeze carried it, the smell of sandalwood and just barely a wisp of pine._

_As soon as Yolanda inhaled, she keeled over from the onslaught of need. Ivan was immediately there, attempting to soothe her through it._

_“Jeez!” The feeling was so intense she altogether forgot about the scent lingering in the air._

_Ivan brushed the hair out of her face._

_“I thought your heat wasn’t for another week at least.” He picked up on her overwhelming scent of salty ocean air._

_“It’s not supposed to.” Yo landa confirmed._

_“Come on, let’s get you home.” He put her arm over h is shoulder and helped hoist the Omega up._

_Yolanda fought her way up, clutching her abdomen. “Can you cover for me at work?”_

_“I’ll let Happy know. He’ll understand,” He assured._

_—-_

_Jensen was working his way through a scene with Jared, when he stopped all together, frozen; forgetting his lines, where he was, who he was. The only thing that occupied his mind was crashing waves of the ocean with a breeze blowing salty air to the shore._

_“Jensen… Jensen.” Jared called._

_He zoomed back to reality, the smell still hanging in the air. “What?!” He snapped._

_Jared immediately could tell something was off. “You okay?”_

_Jensen felt his chest start to seize up and his breathing fastened. “I, uh, I need some air.” He walked off the set before the camera could stop rolling._

_Jared followed after him._

_“Hey man.” Jensen whipped around and Jared noticed the familiar dark glaze over his eyes. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Are … are you in a rut?”_

_A low growl sounded from Jensen’s throat._

_“I just need some air , ” He repeated._

_“Yeah, okay, I’m sure we can hold off the scene until tomorrow.” Jared raised his hands in defeat._

_ Although both were Alphas, neither of them fell into a rut very often; but from past experience, Jared had learned when time came for Jensen, let him go. It’s better for everyone that way._

_Jensen burst out of the studio, not even bothering to change outfits. With the scowl and sheer determination painted over his face, he almost carried Dean with him. He followed the scent like a predetermined trail. It led him to the edge of the studio; to an iron gate that functioned as decoration more than utility. The iron clanked as Jensen made short work of it, hopping over and onto the street. He took off in the direction of the scent, following its strength and ignoring the concern that it was growing weaker by the moment._

_He traveled several blocks to a brick street lined with rustic town-homes, boutique shops, and farm-to-table restaurants. The smell of ocean waves vanished in the air. He paced back and forth on the block praying to catch another whiff._

_ “Fuck!” He yelled out._

_He brought his hand down and rubbed it across his face, realizing people were staring. Especially a beta in a green beanie and purple glasses whose mouth hung wide open._

_“Fuck , ” He muttered under his breath once more, knowing he already caused a scene that needed to end._

_He continued on down the block hoping to find the source of that aroma._

** Ivan started bagging pastries for the other customers, yet still fully engaged with Jensen.**

**“Like I said, you need to know the truth . Yolanda’s secret. ” **

**A customer cleared their throat interrupting, clearly annoyed at the side conversation. **

**“ But, I’m not the one who should share it .” Ivan finished before addressing the customer. “What else can I grab you?” **

**“Just a few more seconds, ” Jensen pushed before them. The customer rolled their eyes but went to look at the more decorative pieces. “ Is she… ” His voice lowered to a whisper. “ ..okay ?”**

**Ivan pinched his lips together. His heart hurt, feeling the vulnerability he so openly shared. “ Text her and see on your own.” **

**Jensen frowned but let it go with a sigh.**

**“Thanks , ” He muttered before turning out of the store. **

**He immediately tried to dial Yolanda’s number, but as expected she didn’t answer. He resorted to text. **

**‘Hey, it’s Jensen. Just wanting to make sure you’re safe and sound.’**

**Several agonizing minutes passed until three dots popped up on his phone. **

**Yolanda was packing up a box full of books when Ivan texted. She sighed, completely having forgotten to call after the bath. By the time Jensen texted, she had already taped the box up. The Omega considered the text message. He must have gone to the bakery and talked to Ivan.**

**The Russian did have a tendency to meddle. **

**Either way it wouldn’t matter soon. Yolanda was getting ready to move by tomorrow night. Leaving without a trace. She’d do it to save herself and the baby from the rejection and heartache. Ivan promised her he'd help Happy with everything he could while she's being far away. When she’d first gotten to New Orleans, she’d thought it would be easy. Blending into the crowd, getting lost in the numerous scents of the city. Perhaps, country living was a better way to go. A cabin in the middle of the woods, facing a peace-bringing lake. Where the only consistent face she’d see would be the one of a mailman. **

**Yolanda wiped away a faint tear as she texted him back. **

**‘I’m fine.’**

**Her stomach tangled up in knots as she remembered his soft, green eyes. And if she breathed in deep, Yolanda could almost smell the forest that hid in them. She waited for a response on her phone, and disappointment grew with the passing minutes. But, she knew there was no use getting attached.**

**Her phone pinged again and she cursed at herself for how fast she reached for it. **

**‘Thank God you texted back, I was getting worried... Anyways, uhmmm, you wanna schedule a rain check?’**

** _ Only if you knew I'm leaving for Bulgaria..._ **

**Yolanda wanted to cry to herself for pushing him away.**

**‘I’m pretty busy this week.’**

**Yolanda bit her nails as the three little dots started, stopped, started and stopped. **

**‘I’m willing to wait…’**

**A dagger twisted in her heart at his words. Yolanda should have just told him and have it over with. But, she didn’t. She didn’t have the right to. He was taken by other Omega, who was carrying his pup.**

**‘If you happen to be free tomorrow night… I’ll come pick you up around 7:30.’**

** Her heart was pounding inside her chest.**

** _An hour before the plane flights away. With me. And our child._ **

**Her phone rang again without waiting for her response.**

**‘I want to see you, Yolanda.’**

**Like a teenager experiencing their first highschool romance, she clung her phone against her chest, relishing the words,**

**“How am I gonna move on when there is _someone_ that will remind me every single day of your existence.”**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**USA – EU?**

** **

**When Happy dropped her off at Louis Armstong, the time was almost approaching 7:30 already.**

**"Are you sure about this, darl?" He asked her. His arm hooked around her own as they walked towards TSA, Happy wheeling her luggage bound for Sofia.**

**"Yes, I really want this. I have to do this, Happy."**

**"Why?" His voice broke and Yolanda noticed the sadness distinguishable in his eyes. "Why do you have to go? You love him so much, darl. He does, too. He’s the father of your child, also your mate. You're only hurting yourself more by putting the distance between you, him and the baby. Are you sure this will really solve all your problems?"**

** _He got right, but he didn’t know the full story. Only I did._ **

** **

**"I don't know, but it's a starting point."**

**"Yolanda, I feel like I don't know you anymore," Happy continued. He paced in front of her and she stopped. "When did you become this person who just runs away?"**

**"Happy," She began, "It's my decision to make. Please, let me go. You have to understand my decision for going."**

**"Why? Why can't you understand that you’re hurting everyone?"**

**His phone rang, interrupting their conversation, and she peered at him, waiting for his response: **

**"It's Ivan."**

**She immadiatly understood why was he calling.**

** _Who_ ** ** was calling…**

**"Happy, don't answer it. Please! It’s Jensen!" He nodded reluctantly and she exhaled a deep breath.**

** _He must be broken right now…But it’s the best way. It’s the rightest way!_ **

**“I think it’s time for me to go..”**

**He looked up and plastered on a sad smile as he opened his arms for her.**

**Immediately, Yolanda draped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his shoulder. One of his arms wrapped around her while the other smoothed her hair like a brother to a sister.**

**"Thank you for everything, Happy," She murmured in his arms. "I don't know how to repay you."**

**"You owe me one a ticket to Bulgaria," He joked and Yolanda laughed.**

**"I'll remember that," She joked right back.**

**They both let go and Happy placed a hand on her head, patting her hair. "Be happy and know I’m with you no matter what happens."**

**"Thank you."**

**When it was time to check through security, Yolanda bade goodbye to her friend - a painful one, - and smiled one last time as she walked over to the line with her identification documents and luggage.**

**Her friend turned around to leave and she took one last glance at his back that soon disappeared out of sight.**

**She was all alone now.**

** _Almost…_ **

**The line edged closer to security, and with every step closer to Bulgaria, Yolanda felt her heart going out to the person who she tried to block out.**

**She shook her head, repressing the mix of longing and regret.**

** _Happy was right. Why was I running away? I wasn't the person to escape my problems._ **

**Instantly, she glanced back behind her. Her eyes searched for something - what she was searching for - Yolanda already knew. Somehow she hoped it would appear, but it never did - that face that she wanted to find among the crowd.**

**When it was her turn, Yolanda approached the TSA officer and handed him her ID and passport. **

**He examined it under the light for a few seconds and then handed it back to me with a beam:**

**"Thank you, ma'am. Have a great trip!"**

**She accepted the documents, "Thank you."**

**After going to security, she paced down the hallway and located terminal G10 not too far down. Her eyes skimmed through the glass and in the dark stood an enormous Airbus with two floors.**

**Yolanda sat down at an empty seat and as she waited patiently for the flight, more passengers showed up to the terminal. **

**Families. **

**Friends.**

**Only Yolanda appeared to be the lonely person here.**

**As the time ticked nearer to take off, her stomach twisted in knots and her fingers twitched uncontrollably.**

**Yolanda grabbed a few breaths to calm down the nerves and she tried to persuade herself it was definitely being in a plane alone. **

** _Yes - that was what I was nervous of…_ **

**Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a child's voice at her side and her eyes lifted over to where the sound came from.**

**She smiled upon seeing a little boy playing with a person who appeared to be his dad. The boy stepped away from his dad and then ran at him, charging with a beam on his face. His dad caught him and lifted him into the air as the little boy chuckled even more.**

**Immediately, I thought of Jensen and Baby.**

**When boarding time drew nearer, she grabbed her bags and headed in line with the ticket. Yolanda’s eyes looked back one more time down the terminal hallway, but as always, there was nothing there.**

**She handed her ticket to the flight attendant who scanned it and handed it back to her with a bright smile on his face, "Welcome aboard, Miss Delaney."**

**Reality finally set in after Yolanda slumped down into her seat, looking out the small window. **

**Several minutes later, the plane engine roared louder and it backed away from the terminal, heading for the runway. As the plane bounced up and down smoothly, she couldn't focus on anything but her heart which was beating fast now.**

** _There was no turning back now from this decision._ **

**The tears slowly burned her eyes as the plane's speed climbed down the runaway, taking her further and further away from someone she will try to not think about.**

**Once the wheels lifted off the grounds of New Orleans, Yolanda finally broke down, covering her mouth to hide her cries from the other passengers.**

**She peered out the small window and realized what she had done - she was really doing this. **

**This was for real now.**

**The golden city of New Orleans laid below and Yolanda remembered a time when she was cherishing that beauty with somebody next to her side.**

**But this time around, he wasn't there.**

**In the next few minutes, Yolanda could feel the redness in her eyes as she settled into the seat and prepared herself for the long flight to Europe.**

** _Jensen... I'm sorry._ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A Plane – A Plan?**

**Jensen’s POV**

**Moments - whether sad, sweet, hurtful...no matter what they were - they all defined us, shaped us, changed us in one way or another.**

**Physically.**

**Emotionally.**

**Intellectually.**

**Even if we might not notice it ourselves.**

**And, in that moment... that place... that very minute - I realized how much...she had defined me, shaped me... and changed me.**

**I wanted her.**

**I needed her so much she didn’t even know it.**

**My mind and heart was obscured by the pain and suffering of losing loved ones over and over again. It was making me held myself back from getting closer to her - going against my own heart.**

**I didn't tell her I was already head over heels for her - even though my lips wanted to say them to her dearly. I let her leave, even when I needed her the most. I should have had done something to stop her! I was an idiot! A complete saphead!**

**But, when I find her again, I vow to never let her go.**

**We were searching at the terminal for Yolanda. It was 7:50. Twenty minutes ago I was unpleasantly surprised to learn she was to fly back to Europe.**

**The sky had crushed down on me in that very moment.**

**I double-checked the flight hour, and it clearly displayed that it had been changed to 8:15.**

**_Where _ _wa_ _s she? Was she _ _on the plane already?_**

**Jared got off his phone. It was the first person Jensen could think of for support.**

**"Happy is not answering, Jay," He said with frustration.**

**"I don't freaking understand this!"**

**"Ivan didn’t lie to you, did he?"**

**I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to keep an optimistic outlook even though I was worried to death if I missed her or not.**

**“No, sadly he didn’t. Her belongings were missing.”**

**Genevieve and Misha rushed to us from the end of the hallway.**

**"Where is Yolly?" The first thing Gen said.**

**"She's not here. We searched for her everywhere," Jared answered her, an undhidden alarm in his expression. “Nobody is giving us any information. We haven’t even found Happy.”**

**"Fuck!" My hands landed on the wall, punching it repetitively until Jared and Misha pulled me away. "This is all my fault. I let her leave. I-I _made_ her leave!"**

**I punched the wall one last time before breaking into silent tears.**

**Gen frowned and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "If you really love Yolly, you should follow her," She advised me. I looked up confused at her. "If you truly do, you don't need to find her using your money or your resources, but find her with your heart. And, if she shares your feelings, then she will meet you in the middle."**

**I stared up at her, speechless.**

**"I'll give you a clue. I'm not doing this for you but, I'm doing this for you both. Because I know you belong to each other. Gosh, Jeez, Jackles! You’re made to be together!"**

**I waited for her to continue. But, she never did.**

**I thought about her words, repeating them in my mind.**

**_Use my heart? Where and how do I even begin?_ _ Should I search her in Bulgaria? Is she even there?_**

** _Wait..._ **

**"I have to make a call."**

**I was fast to take out my phone. Yet, I stopped and turned around to hug her. "Thank you."**

**She giggled and hug-sided Jared. "Go to her, _Alpha_."**

**Jared murmured something in her ear that made her weirdly excited,… _never mind_.**

**My attention landed on Jared. "I'm sorry, Jar, for everything you’ve been through. Thank you for everything, brother."**

**"You’re being very dramatic lately, _Dean_,” He pulled me in for strong hug. "Okay, you go and get her back. If you can't, don't ever show your damned face here again," He joked as his eyes started to well up.**

**Surely, mine were, _too_.**

**I smiled and nodded at him.**

**“Don’t worry. You’re coming, too.”**

**Yolanda, _Omega_, wait for me a little longer. I'm coming to get you. I'm not going to repeat the same mistakes. I can't afford to lose you.**

**From that moment on, I promise we'll be together...**

**_Forever_.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ve been so slow updating because I hadn’t quite figured out how to deal both with life and hobbes. Well, I might just be slow. Anyway, this is shorter than normal, so I hope you all enjoy it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 15! Here we go! I hope y’all enjoy this! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! Happy Reading!
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I'll ask you for excuse! I wanted to post it as soon as possible. :p

**Chapter 15**

**Comic Con** ** – Or A Comedy?**

** _Narrator's POV_ **

**Slowly Yolanda's life shifted; all the goals and dreams she’d laid years ago were left behind in America. Her focus shifted towards preparing for the pup’s arrival. One week after she arrived in her home country, she began the daunting process of apartment hunting hoping to find something with just a little more room. Nothing had caught her eye and she weren’t about to choose something for the sake of it; no, Yolanda would wait until she found what she was looking for – even if she stayed where she was until the pup was born.**

**Time seemed to fly, as cliché as it was. Before she knew it, Yolanda was four months pregnant and eyeing off the slight bump she sported. It wasn’t obvious – if anything, Delaney looked bloated and her mother and step-father had teased her more than once because of it. Yolanda had started to accumulate baby accessories – a change table, some plain bodysuits, a variety of nappies and some blankets - and had begun to nest, organising the space she had in her room for a crib when Yolanda decided on one. In the back of her mind was a little niggle that she couldn’t satisfy; the Omega would stand in the room, frustrated to the point of tears, unable to pick exactly what she was missing.**

**There was no point in dwelling on the past. Only the future mattered now, or at least that what she kept telling herself. Yolanda had been avoiding every type of social media, she just didn’t want to think about what happened anymore. Not looking back. Burying that part of her life deep, deep down.**

**Yolanda was just about to go and make something for her to eat when she heard a pounding on the door.**

**That could only be one of three people.**

**Not even bothering to look up when the door opened and her best friend, Kamelia, flounced into the apartment. Dropping her purse down on the bar next to Yolanda before flopping down on the bar stool next to her. Kamelia was younger than her, but still she was the sweetest Omega teen Yolanda knew. She was a fallen angel.**

**“So, what are your plans for today?” Kamelia asked. Looking around her parent's apartment like she’d never seen it before.**

**_Something was on her mind_, Yolanda could say.**

**“Uhm, they are many. I'm just wondering from which one I could start first," She joked.**

**“Aaahh, let me guess - mama's temperament?” She asked. A smirk on her over tinted lips. She was always one to apply the slight makeup delicately.**

**“Aaahh, sure,” Yolanda answered. Not bothering to look up from her phone, searching for a job. She was no way near to stay at home and do nothing at all. So, Yolanda was basically just staring at her resume, with an employers information on it, and nothing else… Maybe this was going to be a little harder with the growing pup inside her than she thought it was going to be.**

**Kamelia looked over her shoulder at Yolanda's laptop screen. Reading over her last employment information. **

**“I don't think it's a great idea to work when you're like that.” She pointed at Yolanda's belly. Stating the obvious as if Yolanda wasn't about to bite her head off. Maybe she had been a little touchy lately, but she’d been through a lot, and her nerves were less than _okay_ at this point. **

**“I have to. We will talk more when you discover this stage in life.” Delaney advised, running hand through her hair. Getting up and going to fix her cup of hot chocolate. Walking away from the most pathetic work experience list that she’d ever seen in her life on a resume for a moment before she started to cry again. **

** _That much for the fresh start..._ **

**If wasn't for her parents, Yolanda would starve to death before she could find a damn job with a list of work experience like the one she had! She didn't even finish her dream college...**

**“Look there there is going to be a comic con in town for a few days. My suggestion is go with what you know, it may not be exactly the change you were looking for, but it will keep you in food and clothes while you look for something different that will let you start out on a training level.” She offered kindly as she took the cup of chocolate Yolanda handed her before the exhausted Omega sat back down feeling a little more defeated than she did five minutes ago.**

**Staring at her computer like if she stared at it long enough, she could will herself to change it to suit her better.**

**“It’s not all bad you know, you get to meet all kinds of people in there. Musicians, artists, hell there will be the Devir family! I love their web comics. You could entertain the kids at the children section, and be a princess for a day.” She mused, chuckling. Giving her an elbow to the ribs. Yolanda grimaced at her from the top of her cup.**

**“I’ve had enough of waiting for the prince on white horse. I’d prefer to be Maleficent for that matter.”**

**It sounded a little more sadistically than Yolanda probably actually intended to sound. **

**“Oh, come on Yolly! There’s nothing wrong with having a little fuuuuun! Besides it will be for a day and at the end of it you will leave with a smile on your face and 350$ in your pocket.” She encouraged her friend. Watching her reaction closely. **

**Yolanda rolled her eyes dramatically, rubbing her face with her free hand, and taking a deep breath, Yolanda tried to decide what to do. It didn’t sound that bad, but could things actually work out like Kamelia supposed they would. Could things actually go that right, or would it be just something that Yolanda get her hopes up for again, and get let down?**

**Her best friend noticed that internal battle. Reaching across the bar grabbing her shoulder and making Yolanda look at her.**

**“I’ll tell you what. I have tomorrow off. Let’s drive out there, and see if they’re looking for anyone. Either way it might be fun. You deserve to have a little fun after everything that you’ve been through. Let’s just go have a good sisters day,” She winked at the end. **

**“Okay, okay fine!” Yolanda waved her hands in surrender. Leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. “We’ll go check it out.”**

**Deep down inside there was a twinge of nerves she hadn’t felt in a very long time, and the Omega didn’t know what to make of it, but she knew that if this worked out, it could be the little fresh air she was looking for. **

**Could Yolanda really be that lucky?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Truth – Dream?**

** **

**Inside was chaotic. There were people buzzing about and clambering to get into different lines. The air was stale and warm, the cooling not turned on or not high enough to effectively combat the amount of people in the room. Yolanda followed Kamelia a little dazed at the sight of the first line, completely baffled when she told here they were for photo ops.**

** _How the hell did someone get through all those people? Did they seriously smile for that many photos?_ **

**Delaney shuddered at the thought but didn’t let her best friend see it – not that she would have. She was too busy peeking around the heads in front of her, peering to the front of the line anxiously. It moved fairly steadily, the convention workers obviously well trained and organised. Yolanda was surprised by how quick she moved up the line and soon Kamelia was squealing excitedly when she realised there were still sessions available with her favourite actors... whoever they were. It didn't matter. Yolanda was sick of celebrities.**

**“Oh my God – I can’t believe we are actually here!” She squealed hugging the docket in her hand, which Yolanda didn't know about earlier. Kamelia thought about surprising her with a convention she wasn't even interested in. Unfortunately, she got no choice, but to accompany the crazy teen.**

**Yolanda smiled fondly at her enthusiasm, “I’m glad you got them. Sorry you’re stuck with me looking like a whale.”**

**She rolled her eyes and waved her comment aside, “Oh, please – you’re gonna be the hottest mum ever. You’re gonna be that MILF that everyone talks about.”**

**Delaney slapped her arm lightly, scandalised, “Kammy!”**

**She cackles, a little hyped up on the excitement of it all. “This day is gonna be so awesome, duuuuude! I can't believe my idols are here, in our country! I've grown with them!” She sung, wriggling from side to side.**

**Her happiness was infectious; soon Yolanda felt the anticipation swelling in her chest as she made her way over to the merchandise. She was pushing to the front of the queue when Yolanda realised she couldn't no longer ignore the pressure on her bladder.**

**The pregnant Omega tapped her on the shoulder to catch her attention, “Hey, I’m just gonna duck to the toilet. I’ll meet you over there?”**

**She followed her finger to a wall nearby that was relatively quiet, “Sure, then we’ll go find our seats!”**

**And just like that, her attention was back on the table of merchandise but Yolanda knew better than to take her dismissal to heart. She chuckled and made her way through the crowd, a hand resting on her belly as if that would protect the pup inside. Yolanda didn’t need to worry though; the crowd parted like the red sea upon seeing her and she walked undisturbed straight over to the toilets.**

**The queue was unsurprisingly long but it still made her groan. In the past month her ability to deal with a full bladder had taken a hit. Soon her knees were bobbing up and down as if she was doing some sort of awkward dance – Kamelia fondly called it her pee dance. By the time it was her turn, Yolanda barely give the poor woman time to step out of the stall properly before she’d squeezing past and slamming the door.**

**That was one part of pregnancy she could gladly live without.**

**Yolanda's mood lifted by the time she was finished though she couldn’t say the same for those waiting in line. She hurried out as some of the women waiting started to complain angrily, barking out demands for others to hurry up. It was apparently close to seating time and they were not happy at the thought of being late.**

**Back out in the foyer it wasn’t much better. Yolanda watched in stunned silence as half the room frantically jumped from store to store in search of a poster or shirt they’d had their eye on. The rest of the convention-goers were rushing towards the doors, tickets thrust at the poor workers who had barely a second to process the ticket before the next person approached. But, what had her right on the spot was that warm and sweet scent that enveloped her. She felt her heartbeat go insane, and she didn't know why. Yolanda knew that that scent was everywhere – maple and pine – and it dulled the intensity of her anxiousness; she breathed in heavily, eyes closed and content. **

**Few more seconds and the aroma was gone.**

** _Damn, this was crazy!_ **

**“Isn’t this amazing?” Kamelia squealed, looping her arm through Yolanda's.**

**She tugged Delaney through the crowd, happily relaying everything she’d purchased and the people she’d met. Yolanda nodded along at the right moments, a smile straining on her lips though she didn’t notice and Yolanda told herself not to be offended that she was too caught up in her own happiness to notice something was clearly wrong. If anything, Yolanda was glad Kamelia hadn’t noticed; she needed time to process the familiar smell and gave her body a chance to calm – her hands were shaking and the warmth covering her skin was becoming increasingly unpleasant though she tried to ignore it.**

** _It was impossible... That smell... Nah, no chance._ **

**“You see anything you like?” She finally asked as Yolanda shuffled slowly into the hall.**

**The older Omega shook her head, “No. Which row are we in?” Yolanda asked hoping to distract her.**

**Kammy led Yolanda down until they were half way from the stage. Yolanda made a silent decision to slip her some money to repay her. With how big the hall was, she knew those were good seats and must have cost Kamelia a lot. Yolanda’d already offered to pay for her half of the ticket but she’d refused to accept money.**

**“This is aaaaaawesome!” She wriggled in her seat like an excited toddler and craned her neck to scan the stage. “I can’t believe they're are going to be in the same room as us just in five minutes!”**

**Yolanda frowned at her, wondering who those people were. Were they that famous? They just can't be. Otherwise, they'd burn daylight coming in such a poor country.**

**Yolanda squinted at the posters hanging on either side of the stage but she was too far away to make out either face clearly. Yolanda was considering standing and moving closer when the audience began to cheer loudly. From what she could make out, two men appeared on stage with a microphone in each hand.**

**“How we doing today?” One of them asked, chuckling at the response from the audience.**

**Beside her Kamelia whooped loudly along with the rest of the audience.**

**The curly haired man adjusted a microphone stand and smirked out to the audience, “Who here are first timers?”**

**At least half the audience called out and Kamelia elbowed Yolanda in the side as she missed the obvious cue to call out. The mama rolled her eyes at her and focused back on the stage as the band began to play. Although she didn’t know the song, Yolanda had to admit they were good and well rehearsed. It sounded like Kansas, though she knew only 'Dust in the wind'. Both men interacted with the audience as if they’d done it a thousand times before and going from what Kamelia had told her already, they probably had.**

**Yolanda's eyes zeroed in on one of the large screens set on the side of the stage; it was far easier to make out what was happening rather than peering through the moving spaces between heads. The relaxed vibe the two singers gave off just seemed to make the performance all the more engaging, as if everyone knew they weren’t trying too hard to impress them.**

**The squealing and screaming from the audience multiplied suddenly and rows of people bounded to their feet. It took a moment for her to realise what had happened, the screens and stage blocked by bobbing heads. Yolanda didn’t bother rising to her feet, opting to listen to what was left of the song. The crowd cheered loudly as the song came to an end and one by one the rows settled back into their seats. She took the moment to study the screens in hopes of finally catching a glimpse of the actors that Kamelia adored.**

**As her eyes settled on the taller of the two men, her mind flashed back to the time when he pleaded her to help his friend.**

**_No_, _this ain't happening!_**

**The cries of the audience fell on muted ears; the pounding of her heart filled her ears and her face twisted into stricken horror. The tall Alpha with the shaggy brown hair and puppy dog eyes had stood before Yolanda a few months ago. Now he was sitting on a barstool with a bottle of water at his feet and a microphone in his hand as he smiled pleasantly out to the audience.**

**Next to him sat...**

**... her Alpha.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update - earlier than you though ;]


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hide – Run?**

Yolanda couldn’t breathe.

How could she when her entire world had been turned upside down and churned through a blender?

There, sitting on stage in front of hundreds of people, was her Alpha. Yolanda had noticed before how incredible he looked in simple jeans and a flannel (as well and in his rock leather jacket). He knew that and made the casual stylish in a way that most would envy. The Alpha up on that stage was a celebrity, an actor that held the heart’s of women across the world. How did he find her? Was he here because of her? Yolanda's brain was one hair away from explosion, but she kept silent and unmoving. _Cool_... For now!

_He followed me to the end of the world...WHY?!_

God, she wanted nothing more than to run away again but Kamelia was hanging on to every word that came out of the actor’s mouths. Guilt shot through Yolanda – Kammy, how could she leave her? She’d done nothing but support Yolly through her pregnancy, brought her any kind of food including a special ice cream when Yolanda started to crave sweets. She’d never asked anything of her until now; how could Yolanda stand up and leave when the day had barely begun?

More than that, she didn’t want to be looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life, constantly in fear of seeing him, of finding out the truth. It was no way to live a life and certainly no way to raise a pup. And didn’t she owe it to her pup to try and find her Alpha? After all, he was their father and he had a right to be in their life despite what he...

_Shit!_

The more Yolanda thought about it all, the more her head began to ache and she jerked as Kamelia elbowed her lightly. Focusing on her, she gave Yolanda a worried look and quickly the Omega plastered a smile on her face before she could see how distracted her friend was. It seemed to work though Yolanda could tell she was suspicious. Luckily the laughter around drew her attention back to the two celebrities on stage and slowly she released the breath she’d been holding.

Reluctantly Yolanda followed her gaze back to the stage. Automatically she zeroed in on Jensen, his name still making her flinch. He was listening intently as Jared answered a fan’s question though she couldn’t help but notice the way his hands kept fiddling with the microphone or how his leg jiggled. As the crowd broke out into polite applause, Jared turned to the next waiting fan but Jensen glanced down at his watch and then over to the curtains. It was so quick she barely noticed and doubted whether anyone else would have had they not been watching him so closely.

It quickly became apparent that Jensen just wasn’t paying attention; he’d needed the question repeated several times and he hadn’t stopped moving. Jared had taken the attention off him, going off on a tangent and conversing with fans directly while his friend schooled his face into a polite smile that had most of the audience fooled.

Kamelia wasn’t one of them.

“I wonder what’s up with him.” She murmured more to herself but curiosity struck Yolanda.

Yolanda leaned in, whispering, “What do you mean?”

Kammy shrugged, eyes worried as she watched Jensen run a hand through his hair, “He’s shy but he’s not normally so…_distracted_.”

Him - shy? ......Really?

Yolanda hummed and straightened, watching Jared gesture wildly as he shared a story about a joke he’d played on one of the cast. She was drifting back into her head when a fan’s question caught her attention:

“Sorry for my accent... Uhmm here we go... This question is for Jensen,” The young girl said shakily, clearly nervous. “I was just wondering how you deal with all the speculations about your private life and if the news about your separation with Danneel is true.”

The crowd went still but there was an undeniable air of curiosity filling the audience and Yolanda _certainly _ wanted to hear his answer.

Jensen raised the microphone to his lips but faltered and let it drop back down. Jared put his microphone down in his lap and leaned across to whisper to Jensen. The crowd began to murmur as the two Alpha’s whispered to and fro, Jensen’s face becoming increasingly tight and his hands couldn’t keep still, gesticulating wildly. He seemed to listen to whatever Jared had to say though, rubbing a hand across his forehead and nodding along.

When he looked up at the crowd, he smiled tightly, “We're just friends with Danneel. Nothing ever happened between us, for everyone's information. She's living her life with her mate, and I...” He cut off abruptly.

Yolanda held her breath and felt her eyes widen. 

_Well, that was unexpected for sure!_

“I don’t talk about my private life very often,” He began slowly, “but in this case, I think I need to. I think that there’s someone in the audience today who…” He cut off and ran a hand through his hair. He looked to Jared but she was too far from the stage to discern anything in his expression. His friend nodded reassuringly, reaching out to grasp his shoulder, “There’s someone here who I have been looking for since…well, I can’t even remember – months, at least. I have tried everything I could to find her. I'll be honest with you and say that I'm here, in Bulgaria, just to find her and bring my Omega back.” He stopped again, breathing deeply. “I know you're here, I could smell you everywhere. I just… I just want to take the moment to… can you please give me a chance and listen to what I'm gonna say? Five minutes, that’s all I’m asking for!”

_Holy fuck, he was talking to me through a crowd of his fans._

Yolanda watched dumbstruck as Jensen muttered something to his friend and hurried off the stage. The crowd weren’t exactly discreet, muttering to each other and looking around excitedly for the girl Jensen was obviously talking about. They seemed more interested in _being_ her than noticing one of the men they’d come to see had stormed off.

That – she hadn’t expected _that_. For the first time since her heat, she wondered if perhaps she’d been wrong about him.

Kamelia was on her feet peering over the crowd, her eyes crinkled with worry, “I can’t see him – I don’t think he’s coming back.” She sat back down and shook her head, “I can’t believe someone would just walk out on him.”

"What about the babies he has from Danneel?"

Kamelia shifted in her seat, her expression darkening at Yolanda's question.

"You mean _his brother's babies_?" Her face brightened and she slapped lightly her friend's arm, "You are full of surprises Yolly! You hadn't told me you have followed Jensen Ackles on Instagram! Otherwise, how could you know about the babies?" 

Yolanda didn’t get a second to dwell on what her friend had shared; Jared came back on stage, a smile on his face and waved to the cheering audience. Beside him was a shorter man (though next to him, _anyone_ would be considered short) in a blazer and wearing a smirk.

_What have I done!?_

“So, in case y’all hadn’t realised that Jensen’s a little…preoccupied at the moment, Mark here decided to gatecrash.” Jared explained, pointing his thumb at the man sitting next to him. “Jensen wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry. I think most of you know that he hates to let anyone down but he’s gotta take care of himself, you know?” The crowd clapped and called their support. “He promises he’ll make it up to everyone during photo ops.”

The rest of the hour ran smoothly. Despite the giggling audience, Yolanda could tell everyone was reeling from Jensen’s sudden exit. Mark was funny with his adorable British accent and was more than happy to describe in great detail the various pranks that Jared had played on Misha over the years – but it just wasn’t the same (at least according to Kamelia).

Beside her, she snickered and whistled at the antics of the two men on stage, completely oblivious to Yolanda wandering mind. Who’d had thought coming to a convention would solve the mystery of her pup’s father? Certainly not Yolanda. A lump formed in her throat as she pondered what Kamelia’s reaction will be and paled when she considered how the public would react. God, Jensen was a _celebrity_. Granted, he wasn’t on the A-list but Supernatural had a huge following and he had fans from previous roles. The media would lap up the story the second they hear of it, she was certain of it. How could she possibly raise a pup with the paparazzi itching for a photo or a reporter hanging around for a few words they could print out of context?

Yolanda felt sick.

“I need some air.” She gasped to Kamelia.

She pulled her gaze away from the stage and furrowed her brows, “Are you alright? Yolly, you’re really pale.”

Yolanda nodded, sweat breaking out on her forehead. The room felt too hot, too claustrophobic – she needed to escape. She paid no attention to the men still prattling on stage, side stepping down the row of seats, murmuring half-hearted apologies to the people they passed. When she was free, Yolanda scurried down the aisle until she reached the doors; a hotel employee tried to stop her but she ignored them, shoving the heavy doors open and rushing outside. Yolanda barely reached the bin before her breakfast reappeared.

With a groan, she slumped against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to put a stop to her queasy stomach. Yolanda brushed aside the concerned Beta that hovered, their scent making her nose twitch, and focused on taking slow, deep breaths. The stale air of the foyer was a small reprieve from the heat of the auditorium, the harsh glare of the lights making the room unbearably hot. Combine that with the heat produced by a hundred or so bodies and it was basically a sweat infested sauna.

_How the hell had my day turned out like this? All I’d wanted to do was repay Kammy’s kindness and listen to a couple of attractive guy’s goof off in front of an audience, then speak with someone to hire me for a job. Instead, I’d run into my Alpha, which was shocking enough, then found out that he was an uncle to his brother's babies!_

_God, my life was like a bad rom-com._

“Yolanda, you okay?”

She opened an eye and gave Kamelia a weak smile, “Yeah, I don’t think I’ve drunk enough water.”

Kamelia instantly handed her water bottle and Yolanda took several large mouthfuls. As she re-screwed the cap, Yolanda realised the session must have ended; excited fans were milling through the foyer again, some drifting towards the merchandise while others went towards the canteen. Most gravitated towards another door at the far end of the room, faces bright with excitement. Yolanda grimaced as the air around her began to thicken and for a moment she thought her stomach would rebel again.

“What’s going on?” Yolanda croaked, wincing at the pain that shot down her throat.

Kamelia shook her head, squatting down next to her, “Don’t worry about that. Let’s get you home.”

Panic lurched in her chest and vehemently Yolanda shook her head, “i have a secret! A big one...” Her shoulders slumped as she realised she’d had to tell her. Anxiously, Yolanda eyed the distance between her and the people around. Satisfied that they wouldn’t be able to overhear, she leaned towards Kamelia to whisper, “Jensen’s the guy.”

“What guy?” Kamelia asked puzzled.

Yolanda huffed, “The _guy_! He’s the _Alpha _who…” She jerked her head down towards her stomach, eyebrows raised pointedly.

Slowly Kammy’s face twisted into understanding. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes darted from her face to her belly and back again. A high pitched spluttered sound came from her mouth until she snapped it shut and tried again.

Finally, she recovered her voice, though Yolanda wished she hadn’t.

“_He_?” She screeched loudly, eyes wide as saucers.

Passerby’s looked on curiously and Yolanda blushed. “Will you keep it down?” She hissed.

“But…,” Kamelia spluttered. “He's the Alpha?! Don’t you think this is something you should’ve told me, I don’t know, like, _months_ ago?”

“I thought he was about to become a father, and I decided to leave him be, and retire!” Yolanda whispered as a group of girls passed.

Kamelia flapped her hands, teeth grinding down. “Are you stupid!?”

“Thank you.”

“How could you do that? Running away from a dream for what cause?” She asked exasperatedly.

Yolanda frowned at her, “I didn't want to bother him.”

“But of course! That's the reason he came all the way here - _to bother him_!” She said indignantly.

Yolanda groaned and buried her face into her hands. Kammy was one of her best friend but could she be so stubborn! She could hardly blame her; Yolanda had just dumped something huge on her – about her favourite actor no less. She just couldn’t keep it to herself any longer. Yolanda needed advice and she was the only person she trusted that was close by; she could hardly call Ivan or Happy and drop the news on them over the phone.

“Kammy, can you focus, please?” Yolanda asked desperately. “I don’t know what to do!”

“You’re going to talk to him – that’s what you’re going to do.” She said suddenly sounding like a disappointed parent scolding her child. “You heard him; he’s been trying to find you for months. He followed you in Bulgaria! Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I don’t know!” Yolanda tugged at her hair, “I-I’m scared, Kammy. What-what if he leaves me after he finds out about the baby?” She asked, voice breaking.

Kamelia sighed softly and wrapped an arm around Yolanda's shoulder. “If he does, I will kick his ass.” They laughed tearfully, “Dean Winchester or not – he doesn’t stand a chance.” She rubbed her back soothingly. “The only way you’re going to know is if you stand before him.”

Yolanda nodded, eyes embarrassingly wet. Hastily she wiped away her tears and straightened, chuckling. “Hormones suck.”

Kamelia grimaced sympathetically. “I’ll be right beside you. You can do this.”


	18. Chapter 18

Finally reaching her destination with her sneaky partner, Yolanda looked at the sign pointing towards another large room. The sign read: Jensen and Jared Conference Room.

“Are you sure they're giving a press conference right now?” She asked Kamelia as nudged her. "We don't have even a press cards, smarty!"

Whipping something out from her back pocket, she held up two cards, proving the opposite. “Call me _the Trickster_.” Yolanda's eyes grew twice their size.

_Great, now we have a Bulgarian, female Loki here... We're screwed!_

"Where the Hell did you get these?"

She shrugged briefly.

"Hell."

They both stood before the huge bodyguard that had wardened the doors to the conference room.

"Hello, bud." Kammy started, showing her kitten face. "So, we're writing about the best Bulgarian hotels for Omegas that are..."

She couldn't even finish when he cut her, "Your cards."

The teen Omega quickly showed him their cards. The guard took them, and mumbled something, "It's in Bulgarian." His face twisted in an ugly frown and gave them back to Yolanda. "No."

Kamelia sobbed, though Yolanda knew that that little clown smirked inside her wicked head, "But, Yolanda and I are here to meet with..."

_That man had no manners, for sure._

"Yolanda Delaney?"

The smile that went from ear to ear on Kamelia's face made her anxious. She turned to the guard.

"That's me."

The man looked at her for a minute, and then sighed, "You're one lucky woman." And let them pass.

"Okay, what was that?! Did Jensen already warn everybody about you?" Kamelia asked once they were inside.

The room was crowded with reporters and photographers. At the front sat Jensen behind a long table, looking completely worn out. Jared was next to him, then there were Misha and other men she had seen on the Padalecki's party back in that hotel.

_That damned place!_

"My next question is for Mr. Ackles." One of the reporters stated and Jensen shifted in his seat, straightening his jeans with his palms as he mentally prepared himself for whatever question she was going to throw at him. "How much are you staying in Bulgaria, Mr Ackles?" 

"One more week." He nodded along to his words, already seeing the hiding meaning behind her question.

“After the convention? Any particular reason why?” She pried further, digging into his personal space in.

_Was she Ellen Degeneres or what?_

“Found out we have more Bulgarin fans than any of us had expected. I just love giving the fans our attention.”

Kamelia chuckled silently and told to herself, or more for Yolanda's information, "See that swell of pride in him? Supernatural had come so far over the last few years and he couldn’t be happier to be part of it."

“So, it has nothing to do with a _certain fan_?” She asked as she sat up straight and Jensen suddenly realised what she was getting at.

Suddenly, Yolanda's palms began to sweat.

"I know who you're referring to, but she's not a member of the SPN Fandom."

Jared cleared his throat and spoke up through the microphone, "Any last questions?" He searched around the room. Jensen's friend knew most of them were here to find more about the mysterious Omega everyone from the cast was searching for.

Yolanda’s heart was jumping.

_Can I speak? Can I say what I want to say?_

A number of hands went up and Jared pointed to one. 

"Have you found the girl?"

Everyone's attention had fallen on that same girl.


	19. Chapter 19

"Have you found the girl?"

He shot his stare at Yolanda at the sound of her voice, quickly gulping. Jensen was getting a drink of water and was completely oblivious to Yolanda when she took the microphone.

When her eyes locked with Jensen’s, she blushed darkly and looked away. That’s when it hit her, hard. The slowly pool of emotion settled at the bottom of her stomach and she didn’t know what to do. Yolanda wanted to throw up, jump in his arms, run out of the room, and faint; all at once. It was undeniably overwhelming

Had she not recently been through pregnancy, surely Yolanda would have been thrust directly into another heat. A darkness in his eyes made her very aware of what he was thinking about.

_Mine._

Because it was _the voice_ that did not leave her the moment she laid her eyes on him, stepping into that room.

"We haven't found her yet," Misha stepped in for him, covering his friend while he tried to get a strong hold of his seemingly stormy nerves. "But, surely, she's... Well, who knows?" He pulled a charming smile as he waved his both hands up, shrugging. "Around the country."

"You haven't found her, Misha," Jensen corrected. His smooth, deep voice rippled through Yolanda, her body already reacting to his call, "Yet, I've found... _the wayward Omega_."

Those few words gained a number of claps from the reporters and the cast. 

Kamelia cleared her throat, encouraging Yolanda to go for another question. For the others she was just another reporter like them.

Yolanda practically shook as she openly stuttered, "I assume... the reason... she told you at least one felicitous reason why she had to..."

"No, she didn't actually."

Yolanda swallowed thickly and begged her heart to quit beating so hard.

Her fingers trembled as her mind was racing with some words, "I'm pretty sure there's a reasonable explanation." 

It took every ounce of his strength to not turn the table he was sitting at upside down and take his missing Omega. 

"I hope there is more than one." Even from where she stood, she saw the promise he held behind his eyes.

"Are you close with Danneel Harris?" She didn't look like she was dreading those kind of questions. Outside. Inside - she was a weeping puppy searching for a dark corner to cry it's grief.

He cleared his throat, rubbing his hand on his thigh and he looked around, as if trying to not kill someone.

"We're not crossing the borders. I'm loyal to the Omega that shares my heart with her one."

He nodded contently, satisfied with his answer as the audience began to clap. That’s when Yolanda noticed the discomfort in his eyes. But his smile and his low chuckles, they gave another impression.

You can fool the others. Not me.

"One more, last, question - what if there's another tiny reason?"

Yolanda locked eyes with Jensen for a second, before his eyes drifted down and widened with awe.

That's how Yolanda's cover-up was destroyed in seconds. Questions crushed her, and flashes blinded her.

  
Yolanda bolted down the hall to the bathroom, hand clasped over her mouth. Her nausea free hours had well and truly ended as she heaved into the toilet bowl what had been left in her stomach. Yolanda's whole body broke out into a cold sweat and her muscles felt weak. There was a ringing in her ears that grew until she could hear nothing else. Black dots danced in front of her vision and she slumped onto the floor unconscious.

It was a continuous beep that woke Yolanda. The long, irritatingly high-pitched sound repeated every few moments and her first thought was that Yolanda’d forgotten to charge her phone. Then she felt something foreign against her face and knew it wasn’t that.

  
Slowly, groggily, she peeled her eyes opened. The room was thankfully dim so her eyes adjusted to the light quickly. The sight of the hospital bed made her groan glumly and she thought back to what made her pass out in the first place.

  
Right – that explosion of interest.

  
Yolanda's stomach rolled unpleasantly at the mere memory of it and soon she was fumbling around for a kidney tray as her last meal threatened to return. The door to her room swung open and a nurse hurried in and snatched her chart from the wall. She was looking particularly frazzled but the sight of Yolanda sitting upright and awake made her sigh with relief as she made her way around the bed to the Omega's side.

  
“Oh, thank god you’re awake! Your Alpha is…”

  
The nurse didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence. Jensen stormed in, eyes fiery and deadly, shoulders squared as if marching towards a battle. Yolanda's mouth dried at the aggressiveness pouring off him in waves and the thick Alpha scent that wafted off him and filled the room.

  
The nurse squeaked as Jensen snarled at her; she left the chart on the end of Yolanda's bed and scurried from the room as quick as she had come. Yolanda blinked doe eyed up at Jensen as he sauntered towards her, his presence easing the tightness in her chest.

  
“’mega.” Jensen murmured, his voice soft despite the fierceness burning in his eyes. He stooped down pressing his face into the crook of your neck and inhaled deeply. “Safe. With me!”  
It seemed that whenever Alpha Jensen took over he resorted to cave man grunts. Yolanda almost teased him for it but she could smell the distress radiating off him and instead she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. It was the first time she touched him after long months...

  
....and damn it felt right!

  
The rest of him draped across her body though he was careful to keep his weight off her belly.

  
“Of course I’m safe; you’re here.” Yolanda said, soothingly. Her voice was croaky and rough from how dry her throat was and she swallowed to alleviate the discomfort. “What’s going on?”

  
She was avoiding the real question. Jensen felt it.

  
A low growl vibrated through Jensen’s chest but she didn’t feel threatened by it.

  
“You passed out. Doctor said it was from stress.” He answered shortly, his fingers gripping the sheets, “Stress because of everything that happened.”

  
Yolanda flinched at the memory of all of it. 

  
“I'm so confused...”

  
Jensen nuzzled further into her neck, his lips rubbing against his claim, “I know why you ran away, 'Mega. I know everything.”

  
Yolanda's brows furrowed at his words and her fingers stopped their movements, “What do you mean?” She asked warily.

  
“The questions you asked.” He said simply, also added, "Kamelia helped, too."

  
“Jensen,...” Yolanda said warningly.

  
Jensen looked up, the hazel in his eyes barely visible amongst the black of his iris, “I'll never let you do anything stupid again! From now on, I'll be by your side. I've dealt the things with Danneel, I know she had visited you in the bookstore and threatened you. She's not a factor in our life. Happy's got his store back.”

  
Yolanda shivered at his snarled words that were said with such venom, she almost pitied Danneel. Still, she couldn’t help but feel pleased by his response and the knowledge that he’d stood up for her and helped one of her closest friends. The Omega in her fluttered at the display of power from her mate and she wished desperately that she didn’t feel like crap.

  
But, she did. Yolanda didn't even give him a chance to talk. She felt miserable.

  
He leaned in suddenly, lips pressing against hers. His lips were rough, demanding and dominating. It was all teeth and tongue, licking and prodding until her core was warm and she was needy for him.

  
“Alpha,” Yolanda whined, shifting uncomfortably against the raised mattress wanting more but knowing it wasn’t the time or place for it.

  
Jensen dove down to his claim, his lips sucking furiously at the mark and teeth scraping until the flesh was tender and pink. 

  
"I missed you, Yolanda! I missed you so damn much!"

  
The rest of him was pressed up against Yolanda, rubbing possessively against any part that he could reach, trying to imprint his scent onto her. There he stayed, nose pressed to her throat, legs tangled with hers and hands running softly up and down her bump.

  
Slowly Jensen calmed down and came back to his normal self. It took a while and the nurses had been too scared to come in and take your vitals. Her Alpha had watched like a hawk from beside her as they’d approached, his chest rumbling with a snarl as they’d reached towards Yolanda with shaking hands. It had taken encouragement from her before he’d finally allowed a Beta to approach long enough to get down the vital information before she’d scampered from the room.

  
“Are you done scaring the staff?” Yolanda murmured, amused once the door clicked shut.

  
Jensen nuzzled his nose into her hair; he’d finally shifted onto his back so she was the one draped over him, “Sorry, love. I just can't let anyone be around you. The months I've been far away from you were the worst in my fucking life, and I get me more territorial than usual.”

  
She curled into his side, “I just felt stupid the moment I found out about the babies, which I know now that are actually your brother's pups, not yours. I didn't want to stand your way with our one."

  
“All you had to do was talk to me, Yolanda!” He muttered petulantly, his arm tightening around her, "Talk."

  
“What are we going to do? You can't stay here, in Bulgaria with me.” 

  
It was the saddest truth.

He kissed the top of her nose, “When you get better, we're flying off to New Orleans.”

Yolanda frowned at him, “I can't.”

“You can,” Jensen grumbled under his breath, “you're coming home with me. Period.”

The doctor was only slightly braver than the nurses. Jensen eyed him through slits as the Beta studied your blood work. Yolanda could see her chart shaking in his hands and felt guilty that she was the cause of such stress for the hospital employees.

  
“M-miss Y/L/N,” He stuttered, voice shaking, “your blood work shows you’re in good health. Your blood pressure is lower than I’d like so I’m advising bed rest. You’re going into your third trimester and it’s not good for you or the pup to be on your feet quite so much.”

  
Yolanda groaned internally knowing that Jensen was listening to his words like a hawk. 

  
Great, now she’d never be able to do anything herself!

“Can I go home?” Yolanda asked eagerly.

He hesitated but relented after glancing guardedly at her Alpha, “Yes - on the condition that you stay on bed rest for the rest of the week.”

“Oh, don’t worry, she will be.” Jensen promised.

Yolanda wrinkled her nose displeased, “What about your work? I can't do this to you, you have your own things to...”

"'Mega," He folded his arms, looking her sideways. "Shut up, sweetheart."

The doctor left to retrieve some release forms, Jensen following to sign them for her. Yolanda was fairly certain the only reason she was getting out so early was because the staff wanted Jensen as far away from them as possible. She knew he’d send an apology through; he’d feel terrible once it sank in how rude and aggressive he’d been towards the staff that had only been trying to help her. It didn’t bother her; she knew the doctor would have told her to stay if he really thought it necessary. If all she needed was bed rest, then she could get that at home.

“Ready?” Jensen asked strolling back into her room.

Yolanda nodded eagerly and slid off the bed, “Yes, yes, yes, yes. Come on.”

Jensen took her hand and linked his fingers through hers, “Let’s get you home.”

Yolanda quickly signed her release forms and thanked the nursing staff. Jensen shifted behind her guiltily but was still too sense to push out an apology. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her through the halls of the hospital towards the exit. Eyes followed as they passed and whispers filled the hallway; she gripped Jensen’s hand tightly, chest constricting under the attention.

“Are you alright?” Jensen leaned down to murmur in her ear.

Yolanda nodded even as she stepped closer to him seeking comfort. "I can't believe you're here for... us."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed Yolanda against his side. She felt his lips pressing against the top of her head.

“I'll always be,” He promised softly. "No matter what."

Yolanda knew he was talking about the attention but she wasn’t sure he was right. This was by far the juiciest piece of drama that had ever happened in his life and she knew that the public would eat it up.

There was no way she’d even consider going anywhere near social media right now; no, she was well aware that fans of his would rip into the mere idea that Jensen was now taken.

Stepping out of the hospital and away from peering eyes helped ease the pressure in her chest. The cool air was refreshing and alleviated the clamminess of her skin as she walked to a a cab. 

As she reached it, Jensen pulled Yolanda to a stop and looked down at her.

“What’s wrong?” It was Yolanda's turn to ask, a frown falling over her face.

Jensen searched her eyes for a moment and finally said, “You know it was all a lie, right?” When she cocked her head to the side quizzically, he elaborated, “I've never really engaged to Danneel – you know it was a lie, right? I am so unbelievably happy that I’ve found you, that we’re starting this life together. I just – it’s important you know that. You’re important to me, you and this pup. You two are my dream, that I've never truly believed that will come true.”

Though the words weren’t entirely necessary, just hearing them thrilled Yolanda. The things that had happened ripped open a hole in her chest and each word felt like a layer of salt being added. 

Her bottom lip quivered, tears welling in her eyes and she buried her face in his chest. Jensen wrapped his arms around Yolanda holding her tightly.

“You’re important to me, too. It's all so surreal,...” Yolanda said with a sniffle.

It was the closest either of them had gotten to admitting the feelings lingering beneath the surface that both of them were too scared to say just yet. Yolanda had a feeling that it wouldn’t be long before those words came out from either one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello all! :) I'm happy that you stumbled across my story. I'm a super busy student so I don't have much free time in general, but I love this story so I work on it whenever I can. Please subscribe to get notified about new chapters! I really appreciate getting comments and notes, and it motivates me to write and release chapters faster, so please leave a comment if you enjoyed :) Hope you love my fiction as much as I do. ;3
> 
> p.s. my tumblr is huntersbright


End file.
